


A Royal Commission

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Series: Moved from Tumblr:FFXV [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Boys will be...dumb, Card Games, Family, Fingering, Fishing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Regis is cinnadad, Rimming, Royal Commission AU, Semi-Public Sex, Silly, TattooArtist!Prompto, Tattoos, loqi is not a bad guy, will have to add tags as I remember them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: Prompto Argentum is one of the best artists in Insomnia, his renown solidified by reviews from men like Gladiolus Amicitia and he may or may not be drooling over his most recent client, Prince Noctis himself. With a past that's chasing him across borders and a Prince's heart in his hands Prompto's world is expanding.Noctis just wanted to cover the scars on his back, just wanted something beautiful instead, he never bet on Prompto and the way that his world lights up around the blonde.Together they find their way in love, complete with too much DadKing Regis and fishing with Insomnia's most powerful family.Basically a feel-good story written for FleetStreetFatality on tumblr that happens to feature our boys in ink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are literally 21 parts to this story I have to move over. It's not even finished T.T   
> It will take time but I will do it!

The doors, tall dark glass with the shop’s logo emblazoned on them, were covered in chocobo doodles in white chalk. Prompto smiled brightly at the sight and laughed to himself as he turned his key, letting himself in. Sure enough Maddy was sitting in his chair, chalk dust on her fingers.

“Heyo! I hope you don’t mind I used the hida-key to let myself in early. I promise I stole everything worth anything.”

Prompto rolled his eyes, dropping his bag beside his chair and reaching to fist bump his longtime friend.

“It’s fine. I wish you’d have called though, I can’t fit you in today, I’m booked up all week after you ran that article...best artist in Insomnia...really Mads.”

She just grinned at him and gestured to the tattoos on her arms and legs. He shook his head with another small laugh and starts to get things organized for the busy day ahead, glancing at the clock above the back wall. The soft grey walls are covered in art, potential ink designs and drawings that Prompto simply felt like. A whole wall is given over to photographs of the city and of people. The wall has a surprising number of photos of Prince Noctis, usually with his guards.

Maddy wondered over, looking the pictures over and tossing a look at Prompto who tries not to respond.

“You know, you are the best. I didn’t just write that article because we’re friends or anything. We took a poll, we did our job as journalists. You know who’s vote tipped it?”

Prompto sighed, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, “Are you even supposed to tell me?”

She laughed and shook her head, turning and heading for the door, she paused, ready to go, “It was one of the Prince’s men. You did a big piece for him, a bird of some sort, and he sent us a personal letter. You were already winning, but that did it….I’ll be back when you’ve got time to work on me! Love ya Prompto, later!”

He tossed her a wave, his hand lowered and he looking at his wall of photos, “Gladiolus….”

 

His fingers hurt and he shakes them hard, curling them and uncurling them as he cleaned up, just about ready for the end of the day. The last piece he’d worked on had been a massive project that was just being finished, an intricate clock and lace thing.

Prompto was used to the cramps in his fingers and the end of the day routine, but not to the sound of someone knocking on his locked door. He turns to look and has to blink, because on the other side of the now chocobo free glass is the Prince. Noctis gives a little wave and is biting his lip with an apologetic motion of his head. Prompto practically vaults over his chair in his hurry to let in the Prince of Lucis.

“Prince Noctis, sorry sorry, welcome!”

The dark haired male smiles a little and nods, “It’s fine, I know it’s after hours...I’m looking for uh, Prompto?”

Prompto nods, rubbing nervously at his black jeans, “Y-yeah, that’s me. What can I do for you?”

The Prince looks him over more carefully, taking in the bright ink on his arms and the lip ring he plays with nervously.

“I read an article about you...and Gladio practically talked my ears off about how good you are...so I thought I’d come see for myself before I decided.”

Prompto’s eyes grow wide as it slots together, “Decided? You...you want me to work on you? Yeah...I mean, it would be really cool. Uh, have a look around, most the stuff on the walls is little, flash pieces and everything. Charlie’s stuff is on the left, Loqi’s all on the front wall by the door and the rest is me….”

Noctis nods, smiling a little and starts to examine the right wall, standing near the photos on the back wall. Prompto swallows nervously, shifting and trying to finish sterilizing the main space where he’s been working the whole day.

“Do you work on everyone out here?” The Prince’s voice is much closer than Prompto expects and he jumps a little.

“N-no. It’s only if there’s only one person in for the day, so we can keep an eye on the people coming in and out and everything. Or if we’re doing a demonstration sort of thing. I-uh, I usually work in the second room in the back, through that door.”

He points to a dark purple door set unobtrusively in the wall and Noctis nods.

“Good, I’d hate to be stared at while I get work done. Can I make an appointment for tomorrow?”

Prompto nearly chokes, because he expected the Prince to choose one of the other’s, after all Loqi’s work is beautiful, angular and geometric, and Charlie’s is all what he expected someone who looks like Noctis to like, skulls and hyper realistic things. His own is more surreal, more like his photographs, sort of blurred at the edges. It registers he hasn’t actually answered the question though and as much as he hates saying no, especially to a Prince...he believes in satisfying all his customers.

“I uh...I’m booked for the whole week. I’m sorry. I can get you in next Tuesday though? Or uh, I think Charlie had someone cancel on him?”

The Prince’s face is unreadable as he looks at Prompto and the blue grey eyes seem to see too much. Prompto shifts, worried that he’s made a misstep in turning down the request. Then the Prince smiles, a wide stretch of his lips and laughs. Prompto smiles, a little confused, in return, feeling blindsided. A hand is stuck out and the other man rubs at his neck.

“Tuesday is fine! I-uh- I’d like you to call me Noct.”

Prompto takes his hand, shaking it, “Al-alright. I can do that. Just, take my card,” He tugs one out of his back pocket and hands it over, still holding Noctis’ hand, “you can email me or call to talk about the design. I’ll draft something up, unless you already have the image?”

Noctis’ smile just brightens, “Nothing at all, just an idea.” He releases Prompto’s hand, finally and Prompto is left feeling like something's been lit in his chest.

“I’ll see you Tuesday Prompto.” Just like that he’s gone again, walking away from the shop in the evening light and Prompto’s standing alone.

“Yeah...Tuesday.”

  


The first email comes in on Wednesday. It’s late in the evening and Prompto’s running on coffee, because Loqi keeps making him drink it to get work done, and he’s bleary eyed as he clicks to open it. Immediately he feels a little more awake, probably because his heartrate picks up seeing Noctis’ question.

Prompto,

Before we start talking about the actual design, I wanted to make sure my placement would work. How difficult would it be to integrate or cover a large scar? I...would rather not send a photo of it, so I understand if I need to choose a new place for the tattoo.

Thanks.

Noct

P.S. Ignore the stupid signature thing, I can’t delete it :(

 

_Noctis Lucis Caelum_

_Prince of Lucis, Guardian of Insomnia, Protector of the Divine Light_

 

Prompto reads the email twice, his stomach clenching. He hates the thought of Noctis being hurt, especially because the way that the Prince says he doesn’t want to involve a photo of the mark. He knows it’s stupid, because he doesn’t really know this person, but he’s always thought Noctis was a kind and lovely person, or at least good at acting like one. That’s why there are so many photos of him on the wall.

The wall he’s now seen.

Prompto groans, rubbing a hand over his face in embarrassment, because how did he not realize that? Changing it now might only draw the Prince’s attention to it, so he supposes he’ll have to leave it. The email though...he bites his lip, tongue fiddling with the ring thoughtlessly.

“Okay…” He sighs and types his reply.

 

Noct,

Hey! So, it’s hard to say for sure without seeing the area you’re talking about or knowing anything about the design...but if it’s a design that I can make work around the scar I will! I want it to be where you wanted it! So let’s talk about the designs first and then we’ll see...I probably can’t cover it T.T sorry, but I can work it in, I hope! :)

Prompto.

P.S Yeah I hate them, so troublesome uuuuggh :))))

 

_Prompto Argentum_

_Awesome tattoo artist, like the best_

_Really likes energy drinks and dumb jokes_

 

He sends it, silliness and all and stumbles off to bed.

 

By Friday they’ve exchanged enough emails that Prompto feels reasonably comfortable about the things he’s come up with. He’s sitting at his desk, light switched on underneath the papers he’s carefully copying. Parts of the piece still need worked over again and he’s very aware of that, but in case he hates what he adds he wants a clean copy. The pen in his hand shakes for a moment and he blinks, setting it down carefully and pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with a sigh. A hand appears and plops down a can of Red Bull.

“You’re welcome.”

He glances back at Loqi, who’s already walking away, and rolls his eyes.

“Thanks!”

The other blonde just waves at him and heads back to the front of the shop, leaving Prompto alone in his workspace again. His phone chimes and he pulls it toward him, other hand reaching for the drink.

 

-I thought this might be faster? Please, don’t ask how I got your number. Oh, it’s Noct.

 

Prompto stares at the message with raised eyebrows, alright then. Anyone else and he’d be freaked out but...Noctis is the Prince, and he’s...well. Through their limited communication, Prompto’s found himself rather charmed by the man.

 

-Hey! I’m going to assume you’re mind controlling all of us and move on.

 

-Yeah, everyone but the pizza guy, because he’s always late. How’s it going?

 

-Pretty well, I think I finished the crest and the lines we talked about, I’m just working on fitting in the other geometric stuff. Dude, this is gonna take forever to put on you, you got that kinda time?

 

-For your art? Duh. I’m bored as fuck in this meeting though.

 

-You’re in a meeting o.0 STOP TEXTING ME!

 

-Alright. Hope you like pizza. Dad’s already glaring at me, be there in ten.

 

Prompto nearly chokes on the sip he’s taken when he reads that. Noctis is coming to see him, with pizza? After ditching a meeting? He sets the can down, running a hand through his hair and looking down at himself.

Tight fitted tank, light-colored shorts, bracelets in place and all of his tattoos, his not for a significant others eyes only ones anyway, showing. It’s not his favorite look, but he supposes it’ll have to do. Then he sort of wants to smack himself, because Noctis doesn’t care what he looks like, he’s bored and wants to see Prompto’s _work_ for Astrals sake.

He turns his criticisms to the pages of drawing and tugs at his lip ring with his teeth. The Lucian crest sits finished, a series of lines, like blades of a sword, meant to mimic the curve of a scar and connect it with the not yet complete burst of geometric swirls that will climb the Prince’s shoulders, underneath it.  It’s good stuff, he admits, looking over the dark line. It’s entirely black, white, and blue and he’s hopeful that Noctis will like it as much as he does, but he’s not going to delude himself into thinking it’s perfect yet.

He stretches, snatching his drink back up and heads to the front of the shop, better warn the others. Prompto clicks his stud against his teeth nervously as he steps into the open front, Loqi’s nowhere to be seen but Charlie’s leaning against the narrow register counter, frowning at his phone.

“Hey man...uh..he’s coming, like..now.”

Charlie turns to look at him, brown eyes confused, “Okay? Who?”

“Noctis...Prince Noctis.”

Immediately his friend straightens up, looking around at the perfectly neat area, “Uh-okay...I, shit. Wow, alright. You know what man? He’s already been in, you talk to him all the time...it’s cool.”

By the time he’s done speaking he’s slouching again, perfectly content. Prompto chuckles a little, the other artist has always been one to process quickly. He, however, can feel nerves coil in his stomach and he runs his hand through his hair again, glad he didn’t bother styling it that morning. He’s staring at his chocobo tattoo on the back of his left forearm, trying to determine if it needs a touch up, when the door opens.

His gaze jerks up and there he is. Noctis, in a suit and holding a box of pizza, his hair a bit messy from the wind outside.

“Hey! I didn’t know what you like so I got half cheese, half meat lovers.”

Prompto can feel the stupid grin coming but he can’t stop it from spreading, because Noctis sounds breathless and it’s clear that he’s practically ran trying to get here.

“I eat ‘em both. Pizza’s just good dude.”

“True enough.”

They’re smiling at each other and Noctis is still by the door when Charlie breaks the silence, “It’s getting late, so if you guys don’t mind I’m going to lock up and head out. Your Highness.”

He inclines his head slightly to Noctis, who shoots Prompto a look and nods when the blonde just shrugs at him.

“My stuffs back here, I’ll show you.”

He gestures to the doorway behind himself and pulls the door open for Noctis, bidding Charlie good night. His workspace is longer than it is wide but it’s plenty big enough for the two of them to sit at his drafting table, Noctis in the extra desk chair, the pizza on a small rolling table. Noctis shrugs out of the suit jacket and vest, undoing the top few buttons on his black shirt and stretching.

“How was business?”

Prompto has to process the question for an extra second, his gaze still drawn to Noctis’ exposed collar. He shakes himself mentally. Prince of Lucis, client, waaaay out of his league. Right.

“It was pretty slow, other than my appointments. Usually there’s a decent number of people coming in for piercings and stuff but it was quiet today. I took the last thirty minutes to work on the piece some more, so…”

He shrugs but Noctis nods and gives him a small smile, “It seems like a pretty cool job, but I bet it sucks sometimes, like anything else. Cheese?”

He’s holding up a slice of pizza so Prompto nods, “I guess? Sometimes people are really stupid about taking care of their piercings and they get mad when they reject or they bring us stuff to tattoo on them and then get angry because we “don’t make it look better” but it doesn’t happen much. We’re pretty selective and we can turn people away for any reason, so it’s usually pretty good.”

Noctis nods again, taking a large bite and letting cheese trail out of his mouth, smiling a little.

Prompto clears his throat, setting the plate Noct handed him aside and checking to make sure his hands aren’t oily as he picks up his drawings. He holds them out and watches Noctis set his slice down, cleaning his fingers carefully before reaching for them.

They’re quiet as Noctis looks over the art and Prompto shifts nervously, twirling one of his pencils as he waits. He knows it’s good work, but he doesn’t know if it’s exactly what Noctis wants.

Finally though…

“This is...Prompto. Dude. This is amazing, can you really make it look like this on my skin?”

Prompto blinks, and then he beams, relaxing and laughing a little, “Yeah, I mean...it might change a bit because of your scar, but otherwise…”

Noctis slowly sets the drawing down, frowning and thoughtful. Prompto watches him, concerned as the expression only grows heavier. As he’s about to ask what’s wrong though Noctis stands.

“You probably should see it right? So you know what you’re working with?”

Prompto swallows, “Y-yeah. I mean, it would help me uh, to know...I don’t have to yet, i-if you’re not...I don’t want you to feel…”

He gestures loosely, uncertain how to explain himself but Noctis gives him a little smirk anyways.

“It’s...it’s okay?You’ll see it anyways, so…” He shrugs, turning to face away from Prompto as he unbuttons his shirt. He let’s it slide of his shoulders slowly and Prompto can feel his cheeks heat and he throat constrict.

Noctis is...he’s entrancing and Prompto makes a fist because he wants so badly to reach out and run his hand over the revealed pale skin of his shoulders. There’s something about the empty canvas of his skin that makes Prompto itch to touch it, to fill it. He bite his cheek hard and focuses on what he’s meant to look at.

The scar is large, stretching at an odd angle over part of Noctis’ left hip and curving toward his shoulders. It’s knotted but old and stretched enough that the ink should work over it fine and Prompto hums to himself, half reaching to touch it when it catches up to him. Scars mean wounds mean pain.

He snatches his hand back even as he feels his heart thump painfully. It’s not a small mark and the way Noctis is holding himself tells him the Prince is uncomfortable about it. Noctis buttons his shirt quickly and turns back, not quite making eye contact as he sits back down and returns to his pizza.

“I..I can work with it fine. I might have to widen some of the lines to balance it but it’ll be pretty cool! Thanks, Noct.”

Noctis looks a little surprised but smiles and nods anyway, “Dude, your pizza’s getting cold.”

Prompto makes a squawking noise and plops down, shoveling a bite into his mouth quickly. They move away from the topic of tattoos quickly and Prompto surprised, but happy, when he finds they like many of the same things.

 

Noctis leaves well into the night and Prompto finds himself yawning as he tries to clean up the last of his mess, smiling gently to himself. It only serves to make him smile wider when his phone chimes.

-See you Tuesday Prom. g’night.

  
  


Tuesday morning Prompto is sitting at his desk, trying to draw some small figure studies of Shiva, because Astrals know he can’t focus on anything else. He’s glad his morning appointment had to reschedule because he’s concerned about what his focus would’ve been like, anticipating starting Noctis’ ink that afternoon.  He sighs as he botches the drawing, again. Working in pen always makes him crazy, but it’s a good distraction, even if he just turned a Goddess into a hunchback. He tosses the page aside and gives up on Shiva.  Tapping his lip he stares at the blank page until Charlie’s voice interrupts him.

“Okay, there are way too many drawings on the floor in here for you to be chill... it's gonna be fine dude, you’re wicked awesome at what you do and Noctis definitely likes you so, just, find your zen maybe?”

Prompto huffs a sigh, easy for the other artist to say, he’s not going to be putting art on a Prince forever. He turns, glaring a little.

“I know and I am trying to get “chill” but you know I’m shit at Shiva.”

Charlie shrugs, “So draw something else? Hell, draw the Prince. He’s got a good face for it.” He takes a sip from his mug and turns away as the bell chimes like he hasn’t just given Prompto a great idea...and temptation.

Prompto looks back at the empty pages in front of him and curses under his breath. Astrals, hopefully, Noct never sees this…

He starts with the loose shape of Noctis’ face, the way his cheeks are soft but his jawline is not and the curve of his chin. He finds himself relaxing as he draws, the details clear in his mind as he adds the way the Prince’s hair falls messily across his forehead and the slight pinch at the corner of his mouth just before he laughs.  The linework is finished before he knows it and he hums softly to himself, tugging his colored pencils toward him. It’s not until he’s _very_ carefully shading the edge of an iris that he realizes that he’s drawn Noctis the way he likes him best. There’s joy just under the surface in the way Prompto’s shaped his lips and the slight crinkles at the corner of his eyes, like he’s about to squint. The second thing that occurs to him is that he didn’t need a picture at all and it’s a perfect likeness.

His heart thuds hard and he sets the colored pencil down, because he cannot and will not let himself go down that road. He can’t crush on...on the _Prince of Lucis._ He’s not the type to sign himself up for heartbreak and while he can do casual dating he really, really doesn’t want to try it. Not when he’s already so enraptured by Noctis as a person. He takes a breath and glances at the clock. It’s close enough to time for the man in question to arrive and he tucks the drawing away, stretching and starting to prepare his space. He vows to himself to try to put a little distance between the Prince and himself. After all, Noctis is a client and unlikely to come back much after the work is done.

It’s a balm on his uncertain mind that the back piece he’s designed will take multiple sessions and he tries not to cling to the thought too much. He’s wiped everything down and probably organized some of his stuff a little too much, because he knows he’s going to reach for something he usually keeps to the right and it’s been moved but it’s not like Noctis knows that, when Charlie peeks in.

“He’s in the front for you. I’ll send him back if you’re ready?”

Prompto nods firmly, “Thanks man.”

He takes a deep breath and settles himself, excited to start working because he’s pretty in love with the art itself, even if he’s worried a little about the body it’s going on. There’s a light knock and he looks up, finding Noctis standing next to the open curtain that Prompto uses to close the room off from the rest of the workspaces in the back when he has a client.

“Hey! C’mon in. You can get water if you need it and get comfy and we can get to work.”

Noctis gives him an odd look, tilting his head a little, but it’s short lived. Prompto bites his lip as the Prince gets situated on the large chair that Prompto’s adjusted at a slight angle to make it easier to work. He was hoping Noctis wouldn’t notice his attempt to be more “cool professional” and less “Overeager puppy”.

Noctis straddles the seat and rests his arms on the specifically designed armrests, settling with his stomach against the leather and his back to Prompto. After a moment in the position, he sits up straight again and pulls the simply black tee over his head before returning to his previous seat.

It’s silent as he does and as Prompto readies the stencil and he can’t help but feel the loss of easy conversation. He starts to clean the skin on Noctis’ lower back, planning to work his way up the Prince’s back and sighs a little. The skin under his gloved hands is pale but even with the barrier, he can tell it’s soft. Noctis sighs contently and Prompto glances up to see him turning his head and closing his eyes. He smiles a little at the sight of the Prince relaxing.

“Once I place the stencil I’ll take a picture. I’ve a couple ready so if you want it in a different spot let me know.”

Noctis hums in response, opening an eye and smiling a little at Prompto, “Alright, but I doubt I will. You’re the artist after all.”

Prompto blushes a little at the faith Noctis has in him and focuses instead on transferring the stencil to Noctis’ skin, working quietly and with gentle pressure. He smooths a hand over the edges of the transferring paper and Noctis let’s out an odd noise.

He frowns, “Did I hurt you?”

To Prompto’s surprise pink tinges Noctis’ cheek and he shakes his head a little, “No...it felt nice. I get pretty tense and..yeah. Sorry dude.”

Prompto laughs a little, surprised and he feels his resolve to keep his distance today crumple a little.

“Well we don’t do massages, or at least I dont, who knows what the other two get up to behind their curtains.”

He winks and Noctis laughs as he peels the transfer paper away carefully. The lines are good and strong, easy to see. He snaps a picture and hands it too Noctis to see, waiting.

“Looks good to me. Are you going to do the rest?”

Prompto shakes his head, “Nah, I don’t we’ll get to them today. I want to work on the lines at the bottom and the crest first. We can talk about when you can come in again after you know how you handle the gun and all.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, “Please, I bet I’ll fall asleep.”

Prompto bites back a grin, “Yeah? What do you bet?”

The Prince does grin at him then and hums, “Well...you like energy drinks, so I bet a case of Ebony.”

Prompto’s eyes get huge, because Ebony is one of the most expensive types of energy drinks out there. His surprise must read though because Noctis quickly adds, “Only if you win! I don’t like that stuff. If I win, you have to go to lunch with me, because I really want to talk to you when you’re not work Prompto.”

Noctis closes his eyes and gets comfy again, something Prompto is very glad for because he can feel his face doing...something.

He clears his throat and nods, “Deal. Alright, I’m going to start in a minute, let me know if you need me to stop.”

Noctis just hums again and Prompto takes his place, checking his gun and running the ink through it for a moment to double check. When he’s satisfied he sets to work, the low sound that fills the space is familiar and he glances up at Noctis as he works on the first line.

The Prince’s eyebrows are pinched and he pauses for a moment.

“You alright?”

Noctis nods, not opening his eyes, “M’fine. I thought it would hurt more?”

Prompto laughs, “Most people do. It depends on where I’m working and your body. I’m glad it’s not too bad right now, but some places are probably gunna suuuuck. I’ll warn you before we get there though.”

Noctis just chuckles and Prompto goes back to work. It’s quiet between them as he slowly works ink into the Prince’s skin, the action of tattoo, wipe, adjust, tattoo making him lose track of time.

He pauses when his fingers start to cramp, setting the gun aside and wiping at the blood rising on Noctis’ skin, looking over his work.

“It’s looking _really_ cool Noct. Just, give me a sec.”

There’s no response and he frowns, concerned. He looks carefully at Noctis’ relaxed features, leaning in a bit and poking the Prince’s cheek. He receives an annoyed groan and a twitch of Noctis’ face for his efforts. The Prince is asleep.

“Well shit.” Prompto huffs, looks like he’s got a lunch date soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The cafe is….quaint is probably the word. It surprises him because the place looks like a blue collar sort of joint and yet, Noctis is leaning against the outside like he fits right in. 

Prompto glances around, because he’s the Prince.No one is giving Noctis a second look. A couple people’s gazes linger on him though and he shifts uncomfortably, wondering why as he closes the distance to Noctis.

“Hey! Thanks for meeting me here, I hate bringing the car, everyone stares at it.”Prompto just blinks at him and then laughs, a tilt of his head and brightening of his eyes. Noctis grins at the sound and gestures to the building.

“Mama Claire has the best fries, outside of Kenny’s. They’re always so busy though.” He makes a disgruntled noise and pushes the door open, leaving Prompto to follow him in. 

The inside is full of older booths and small tables cluttered with chairs, a bright blue and pink color scheme that reminds him of every late night film he’s ever seen, and a counter where a woman in a blue uniform stands, smiling a little.

“Hey boys. Just the two of ya?”Noctis nods and they are lead to a booth off to the side, the wall beside Prompto is clustered with photos of unfamiliar faces on fishing ventures. He takes a moment to appreciate some of the better shots but Noctis’ laugh draws him back.

“Marice always seats me here, she likes to show off the fish her husband catches.”Prompto raises an eyebrow at Noct, even as he reaches to look over the menu sitting in front of him. 

“Fishing is great dude.” Noctis sounds like he’s restraining himself from something and Prompto can hear the excitment in his tone. He glances up and grins, “I’ve never been, but I bet it’s awesome. You should tell me about it Prince Charmless.”

Noctis laughs in response and it makes Prompto’s toes curl a little as he shifts again, looking back down at the menu as Noctis starts to tell him about fishing adventures.

He finds himself getting drawn in quickly, laughing as Noctis describes the size of a fish Gladiolus and him caught once, his eyebrows furrowing and annoyance touching his features when he mentions all the shit Gladio gave him for how much he struggled.

“It’s not my fault I’m not half-behemoth! He’s the one who nearly let it go though, trying to grab it like an idiot.”

Prompto waggles his eyebrows, “Guess he’s not used to handling big items huh?”

Noctis’ eyes light up and they both end up laughing far too loudly as the waitress comes back for their orders. It’s warm and the food smells amazing around them and Prompto finds himself leaning forward in his seat, animatedly explaining his dream shot of a catoblepas. 

“Okay I know it’s probably the dumbest thing to try but can you imagine how cool it would be the get a shot that close? All the ladies would loooove it.”

Something flashes in Noctis’ eyes but it’s already gone when he just sighs, “Just don’t get yourself killed before you finish my tattoo blondie.”

Prompto rolls his eyes, “As if, I never leave work undone…well…okay, artwork at any rate…how’s it feeling by the way?”

Noctis rolls his shoulders, as though testing, “It’s alright, still a little sore and I’ve been careful not to lay on it or anything. Ignis’ been helping me put the stuff you gave me on it and keep it clean and all. It feels a little dry though so..”

He shrugs.Prompto nods and is about to respond when his food arrives. There’s a plate of fries between them and an open face burger covered in green chili for Noctis, a plate of bisquits and gravy for Prompto. He can already smell it all and nearly forgets what he was going to say.

“Im glad it’s doin’ alright..this looks so good man, I’m going to have to put in an extra hour tomorrow but, it’s so worth it…” He cuts a bite and then pauses, “If you want, I’ve got some of the stuff with me, I can put it on your ink when we’re done eating?”

Noctis, mouthful of fries nods quickly and gives him a thumbs up. Silence falls between them as they focus on their food, Prompto sighs happily at the taste of good gravy and snags a fry to dip into it, his laugh turned into a giggle at Noctis’ glare.

“This is unfairly good, how are you so thin?”

Noctis just shrugs at that, “Iggy’s pretty big on me not eating out too much, so probably that. Well, and Gladio thinks an unbruised skin means I’m not working hard enough so…”

Prompto nods, “Yeah he seemed pretty intense, those feathers…some of them could not have felt nice. I think I learned a bunch of new swear words from him during one of our last sessions…It’s still pretty cool though.”

Noctis raises an eyebrow, “Yeah? He say it hurt?”

Prompto laughs, his grin tilting a little more than usual, “I will happily tell you in high detail about how hard he was squeezing the chair and “mother of a shiva fucking cuntlicker that fuckin’ hurts” especially when I did the names.”

Noctis laughs, falling back in his seat, “He told me that it was a piece of cake…liar. What names?”

Prompto pauses, fork stuck in what’s left of his food, “Uh, I figured you’d noticed them..he’s got a few names in some of the feathers on his chest? Said they were people he wanted to keep close to him.”

Noctis’ smile is softer but still edged with mischief, “Oh yeah? Big guy’s gettin’ soft on me…”

Prompto sticks his tongue out a little, “Better not harass him too much or he’ll come in to have yours covered.”

The look on Noctis’ face when he realizes what Prompto’s telling him send the blonde into another laughing fit. He reaches out and pats Noctis’ hand, chuckling.

“Y-yeah, he’s got your name on there dude…don’t worry it’s not weird.”

Noctis gives him a long look at then casual asks, “Not weird like you’re wall of pictures of me?”

Prompto chokes on air and glares at Noctis, “It’s not a wall of just you Noct! The Citadel is pretty and you’re pretty and I wasn’t trying to take so many but you just kept being there at the right time and I dunno…”

Noctis’ cheeks are a little pink but he asks anyway, “I’m pretty huh?”

“Yes! My camera thinks so too, it always registers your face and when I was trying to draw you earlier I figured out why, you have perfect proportions and it’s not fa-” He cuts off at the grin spreading over Noctis’ cheeks, “Eos, I just admitted all of that huh?”

Noctis nods, still grinning, “It’s cool man, I know you’re about the ladies.”

Prompto flushes and waves a hand, “Yeah…sorta.”

Noctis gives him a look, his eyes pinching a bit and frowning in concentration, “Okay..sorta?”

“Look…does it matter?”

“Yeah…and no. You can do you, but I’d like to know if I have a shot.”

Prompto’s pretty sure he’s dead, that he’s somewhere on his way to heaven, because there’s no way the Prince just admitted to wanting a shot with him, let alone to liking guys.

“O-I..I’m sorry? With me?”

Noctis smiles at him and shrugs, “If it’s weird, I get it but…I dunno, you’re pretty cute and you let me rant about fishing, so, yeah, why not?”

Prompto doesn’t know if it’s his overzealous heart or his troublesome mouth that gets him into it, but he nods jerkily, “Yeah…yeah I think you have a shot, highness.”

* * *

The bench is a bit chilly but Prompto doesn’t mind as Noctis sits down, looking around the park a bit nervously. Prompto rolls his eyes, and pulls out the tube of lotion gesturing for Noctis to turn around.

The Prince huffs and rolls his eyes but does so, tugging up the back of his shirt for Prompto to see the ink on his lower back. 

“Looks pretty good Noct.” He squeezes some of the substance on his palm and starts to gently rub it over Noctis’ tattoo, trying not to focus on how nice his skin feels under his hands. It’s warm and there’s a strange feeling that Prompto can’t quite place in the tips of his fingers. Noctis hums softly and Prompto withdraws his touch.

“Thanks, feels better. You’re hands are cold though Prom.” Noctis flashes him a smile and Prompto shrugs wiggling his fingers, still coated in tattoo lotion at him.

“Fear me for I am the frigid one!”

Noctis’ laugh was full throated and he leaned back against the bench, arms draped over the back and he looked at the sky. The sun had moved far enough that it was a pleasant sort of bright without being blinding.

Prompto blinked because damn…the Prince looked nice when he laughed like that. He bumped shoulders with Noctis and grinned at him, “C’mon, I’ve got to get back and Im sure the citadel is missing a Prince.”

Noctis snorted and they stood together, he smiled at Prompto, a softer expression than before and licked his lips, “I’ll see you soon right? Another lunch date before the next session?”

Prompto shifted and thought over his schedule before blowing out a sigh, “I don’t…I want to see you before then but I’m not sure I can manage it. Since Maddy ran that article about me I’ve been pretty swamped. I’ll text you if I have something that clears up.”

* * *

Wednesday, a little over a week since Noctis had taken him to the cafe, Prompto was pacing the front of the shop. Noctis was late.

They’d hadn’t managed to meet again, between Prompto’s schedule and Noctis’ meetings nothing had lined up. He glanced at the clock and moved his bracelet again, looking toward the door. Nothing.

Maybe Noctis had changed his mind. Maybe he was happy with the work he had done and he had changed his mind about taking a chance with Prompto. He took a deep breath and tried not to let the thought crush him.

He looked at the door again and resigned himself, pulling out his keys and double checking the shop was ready to close. He stepped out the door, sliding the key into place when an unfamiliar voice called.

“Wait! Mr. Argentum?”

A man with glasses and neatly pressed clothing, familiar from the photos Prompto had taken. He nodded at him, trying to place the accent.

“Noctis sent me ahead of him, he was held up in training and will be arriving in a matter of minutes. His phone was misplaced.”

Prompto feels the tightness in his chest ease some and he smiles, “Oh, thanks for coming all the way down here for that! You’re welcome to come in and wait with me if you’d like?”

The man shakes his head, “No, I’m afraid I’m merely on my way to finish further tasks. I may see you again. Please, give Noctis my greeting however.”

Prompto rocks on his heels but smiles again, “Gotcha. Well…thanks!”

* * *

When Noctis does arrive he looks a little flushed and he immediately crosses the room, catching Prompto’s shoulder.

“Sorry, we still good?”

Prompto looks at the hand on his shoulder and then grins widely, “Duh dude. Grab some water and get comfy! I’ll be ready in a sec, let me pull some stuff out.”

Noctis nodded again and returned the smile, tugging a shirt over his head and getting ready, the chair already a familiar comfort. He rested his cheek against it and sighed, waiting.

Prompto’s touch, gloved but not unwelcome against his spine, warns him of the blonde’s return.

“You good?” The layer of concern makes Noctis feel warm and he nods, “Yeah, I’m ready. Gladio kept me past time for being a brat. All I said was for someone so good with a sword you’d think he’d have a girlfriend.”

The grumble that Noctis drops too doesn’t keep Prompto from snorting out a loud laugh. He pokes Noctis’ shoulder, “You probably deserved it then.”

Noctis just flips him off and gets comfier, making Prompto chuckle and shake his head as he picks up his gun, ready to let the peace of his work wash over them both.

When he finishes Noctis is still awake, finger clenched in the seat and face a little pale. Prompto winces in sympathy, they’d started up higher and cross part of his spine that was more sensitive.

He cleans the work up, noting the way Noctis relaxes but stays quiet. He hesitates for a long moment and then reaches up and pushes some of the Prince’s hair back, cringing when his glove catches his hair a bit.

“Sorry. You alright? I know that probably didn’t feel so great at the end. Did you eat today?”

Noctis nodded a little, “Yeah, I’m alright, just a little dizzy, probably should’ve eaten a little more.” He laughed a little and Prompto smiled, shaking his head, pulling off his gloves as Noctis say up.

He rubbed a hand over his face, “How’s it look?”

Prompto jumped, grabbing his phone, “Whoops, knew I was forgetting something! Here, let me just..”

He took a picture and handed it to Noctis, leaning over his shoulder lightly and tapping the screen to zoom in on the new part of the tattoo. The Prince looked at it and then tipped his head back to look at Prompto with a wide smile.

“This is almost as awesome as I am.” He winked and Prompto laughed pushing Noctis a little and straightening up a bit. He didnt get far before Noctis’ touch on his arm stopped him. Noctis looked uncertain, something Prompto wasn’t used to seeing.

“What’s up?”

Noctis just shook his head, looking at him and sliding his hand up to pull Prompto closer a little touching his cheek. Prompto felt his heart trying to beat in his throat as he swallowed.

“Noct?”

The Prince’s thumb touched his lip slightly, “Can I kiss you?”

Prompto felt the blush creeping up his cheeks and the feelings he tried to push away swelling. He nodded slowly and Noctis’ eyes lit as he tilted his chin up, Prompto bending a little to make it easier.

Their lips met gently and Prompto wondered if the warmth crawling it’s way out of his stomach was what heaven felt like. Noctis’ lips were warm and soft and the press of Prompto’s lip ring against them made his breath catch.

They parted easily and Noctis touched his lower lip again, watching the way Prompto’s pupils dilated.

“Thank you”

Prompto tentatively reached to brush his fingers over Noctis’ bare shoulder, “Yeah…yeah.”

He finally stepped back, watching as Noctis pulled his shirt back on carefully. The Prince stepped closer again and took his hand, squeezing gently.

“Lunch again?”

Prompto felt the way his lips tugged upward into another blinding smile, “Well…you didn’t fall asleep…so I think I won some Ebony. I guess lunch might substitute though.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, “You’re terrible. Ebony it is,” he lets go and turns for the door, “I’ll see you for the next session.”

There’s a smug grin in his tone but Prompto can’t let him go after that and he grabs his arm, “Hey now! You don’t get to kiss me and run! Tomorrow, meet me at close and we can grab dinner? Maybe do something else?”

Noctis looked satisfied with himself and nodded, pressing another quick kiss to Prompto’s lips.

“I knew you couldn’t resist.”

Prompto groaned and opened the front door, “Get out of my shop you nerd.”

* * *

Loqi’s voice breaks Prompto’s concentration as he finishes touching up some tiny leaves on a young woman’s tattoo, luckily he’s used to it so nothing happens, but it’s still annoying.

“Hey, you’re big client’s back.”

Prompto huffs a sigh, because these days it seems like everyone wants him to work on large pieces so that means nothing to him. He tosses a thumbs up over his shoulder and goes back to finishing up his work, trying not to be too impatient for the store to close.

When he’s done he reminds her how to care for the work and hands her a card in case she needs anything as well as a sheet about touch ups and other things she needs to know. She’s nice enough but Prompto really doesn’t even remember her name and he’s grateful when she doesn’t try to flirt with him or anything, it’s been happening a lot.

When he’s alone again Loqi sticks his head back in, “Seriously, I’m sending them back, the lobby’s getting crowded with people gawking and he looks like a twat out there, surrounded by them.”

Prompto blinks and then he feels his breath rush out of him because oh. That big client. Damn Loqi for not just saying it was Noctis and letting the Prince be harassed instead.

“Seriously? Next time just send him back right away…big client…he’s Noctis ya ass!”

Loqi rolls his eyes but doesn’t leave just yet, leaning against the opening and toying with the curtain that’s still mostly pulled shut.

“He can’t already be back for more after yesterday…Prompto, you’re not, seeing this dude are you?”

Prompto sighs and puts on his best “fuck-you” smile, “Does it matter? You and I ended a while ago and I am an adult.”

Loqi flips him off, “You know why I asked, the Lucian Prince? If he ever finds out where you come from, do you think he’ll want anything to do with you then? It would ruin you, us, everything.”

He doesn’t wait for Prompto’s reply before shoving away and calling back, “I’ll send him.”

Taking deep breaths, Prompto grips the edge of his drafting table hard. He hates to admit the truth in Loqi’s words and curses himself again for letting himself hope, for agreeing to the lunch dates and dinner with Noctis. He squeezes his eyes closed and sighs, “fuck”

“Fuck what? Man, you alright?”

He shoots up and turns, plastering on a smile that does turn more genuine when he see’s Noctis. He can’t help it, the Prince just makes him feel good.

“Yeah, just been a long day, you know?”

Noctis nods and his expression says that he knows all about long days, “Yeah….you like Italian?”

Leave it to Noctis to skip the platitudes. Prompto appreciates his ability to leave things alone though, especially now.

“Love it. As long as I can get something with white sauce? Stomach’s a little bitch otherwise.”

Noctis’ lips quirk at the corner and he nods, “Isn’t white sauce a normal Italian thing? If not, Ignis has been feeding me something weird my whole life?”

Prompto slaps his shoulder, because he knows that tone of voice, that “duh they have it” one that makes him bite back a smile.

“Sasshole.”

“You like it.”

True. He’s so screwed. Prompto looks around his space and decided, screw it, it’s picked up enough he doesn’t have to be methodical every night as long as the hazardous stuff is taken care of.

“The other’s can close tonight, I’ve got a date with noodles….and you I guess.”

He smiles and holds out a hand, Noctis’ expression softens and he takes it, lacing their fingers together and bumping shoulders with Prompto as the artist leads him out.

He cringes a little, the entry is still full of people and they all immediately turn their attention to both Noctis and himself and he curses Maddy again. It only takes a split second before someone gasps, “Ohmygod are they holding hands?”

Fortunately there seem to be some pretty alright people in the crowd because someone replies, “You don’t hold hands with your artist? What kind of trust is that?”

The first camera shutter is followed by a lot of hand waving from a few people and Prompto realizes, grateful, they’re trying to block opportunities to take photos. Noctis pushes him a little and he navigates the cram of bodies to the door, yelling loudly back to Charlie and Loqi, “Good luck! See you tomorrow!”

He vaguely hears Charlie laughing and swearing from Loqi that makes him hope none of the crowd were easily offended.

They’re free and the evening is pretty, the city lights creating the usual halo as they reach for the wall. Prompto finds himself pausing to look at the distant hazy barrier, only slightly visible, it reminds him of how much he doesn’t belong here, with a Prince. Noctis’ fingers tighten around his and he tears his gaze away, offering a reassuring dip of his head to the Prince’s concerned expression.

He’s learning quickly, Noctis isn’t great with words, but that suits Prompto fine. He’s a chatterbox most the time but he’s never been good with deep stuff really. He squeezes Noctis’ hand in thanks and watches the way his shoulders relax.

“The Italian soda’s at Giacamo’s are choice. You have to get one.”

Prompto almost stops again, eyes widening. After Mama Claire’s he’d assumed Noctis would be taking him someplace similar, blue collar and relaxed, where he would fit in.

“Giacamo’s is black tie!”

Noctis shrugs, giving him a look, “I’m the Prince. Rules don’t apply on this one.”

Prompto gawks at him as they come to a stop next to a car, “Okay, but dude! I’m a pleb and a tattoo artist, they’ll probably assume I’m trying to rob them!”

Noctis opens the car door, “Oh no, a robber, I guess you’ll get sent to trial and spend the next ten to fifteen years in jail. If only you knew a charming Prince to help you!”

Prompto just sticks his tongue out. He makes a small surprised noise when Noctis ducks down quickly and swallows the appendage, pressing their lips together and letting his own tongue drag over Prompto’s, playing with the stud in it.

Prompto’s eyes slip closed and he melts a little, fuck Noctis is a good kisser. He leans into the touches, pulling back just enough to tug Noctis’ lower lip and tilt his head before kissing him again.

Noctis steps back, Prompto leaning forward in an instinctual chase, “You keep kissing me like that, we’re going to miss dinner.”

Noctis seems surprised at himself as the words come, like they were a thought that’s escape, it’s a feeling Prompto understands because he can’t seem to stop himself from answering, “Maybe I’m not so hungry.”

They stare at each other and Noctis takes a step forward, like he’s going to give in. Before he can reach him though Prompto actually sees the car he’s sitting in.

“Holy Shit!”

“What?” Noctis’ face pinches and the heat turns to confusion and it’s really pretty cute but Prompto’s too busy being blown away for that.

“Am I touching…did you put me in a fucking Aston Martin?”

Noctis blinks and then he starts to laugh, despite the way Prompto is frowning at him with large, shocked eyes.

“Dude, Prince remember? I don’t like it either, but I mentioned a date and Gladiolus refused to give me the keys to anything else!”

Prompto just nods, “Uh-huh, blame him. You just wanted to give me heart attack. The car, Giacamo’s? What’s next, a diamond necklace?”

Noctis looks sudden sheepish and shifts a little, rubbing the back of his neck, “Er-actually….”

Prompto’s face is trying to do things he’s not familiar with and he opens his mouth but can’t find the words. Fortunately Noctis starts to laugh again, shoulders shaking, “No! But you should’ve seen the face you just made!”

Prompto briefly wonders what the penalty for strangling a member of the royal family is, but Noctis’ bright eyed laughter is too infectious for him to stay upset and he laughs along until Noctis is buckled in beside him, pulling smoothly into traffic.

The restaurant looks exactly like the photos of it and Prompto swallows the nerves he feels as he looks at the building, but Noctis is calm beside him as they pull up. He gets out and has a word with the valet, the fucking valet. Prompto tells himself it’s either get out with Noct or have a really bizarre drive with a valet and opens his door.

He can’t afford this, is the next thing he thinks that’s not just whoa. They’ve been greeted without any question to their dress, and seated in a private booth without having to see more than a glimpse of the elegant people dining in other parts of the business.   
  
Prompto’s pretty sure the waiter-or maitre’d or whatever has shoes worth more than his entire life, except the shop of course.

“Uh, I’ll get the uh..is there any way to get just water and a leaf of lettuce because that still might break the bank here.”

Noctis glares at him over the top of the menu Prompto is using to try and hide his embarrassment over not being able to pay.

“Yes, I choose an insanely expensive restaurant so you could pay. Who do you think I am, a Kardashian?”

Prompto snorts at that but his anxiety eases some, “Fine. You keep spending money on me and I’m going to feel terrible charging for your tattoo.”

Noctis shrugs, “I model it for your little pleb shop and we call it even?”

“Aaaand I’ve changed my mind. Double charged.”

They lapse into silence as Prompto looks over the menu, trying not to cringe a little. Not that the prices are even listed, that’s how he knew.   
  
“So, uh, how did you end up doing it? The shop and everything?”

Settling on what he wants, and firmly not thinking about the cost, Prompto sets the menus down, fiddling with his bracelets thoughtfully.

“I…I guess I didn’t really fall into it, but that’s what it feels like? I got really into photography when I was younger, my early memories are pretty vague and I guess I wanted to create new ones I wouldn’t forget so easy? I dunno dude, I just eventually started drawing from my photos and after a field trip to see some surrealist art at school…I fell in love? Putting it on my skin seemed like the next step, holding on to memories you know, and they saw my sketches and we started talking and before I knew it I had my own gun. Charlie and Loqi and I were all shop mice around the same time and when old Lima retired we decided to start our own place. So I guess, I never found anything else to do?”

Noctis listens carefully and Prompto hopes he doesn’t pick up on the small lie, because he remembers his childhood with a clarity he wishes on no one.

“That’s…really cool.”

Prompto grins at him, “Yeah, not as cool as being a Prince or whatever but..eh.”

Noctis rolls his eyes but his smile falls a little, “Sure. At least you got to choose.”

They both get quiet, but then Prompto bumps Noctis’ foot with his own and reaches to take his hand, offering him support.

“Oh! There’s a new arcade bar that opened like, two blocks from my house and…”

They fall into a conversation about games and drinking as their food comes and before either of them are really aware of it their sitting, full as they could manage on good food and sucking on after dinner mints.

Prompto’s relaxed and it’s nice and probably pretty good because he didn’t even try to look at the bill..he really doesn’t want to know and Noctis didn’t even blink.

They stand and Noctis takes his hand again, going back the way they came with a togo bag hanging from his free wrist.

The valet is already waiting for them and Prompto tries to look cool as he gets back into the ridiculously expensive car after a meal at a ridiculously expensive restaurant where he was exempted from the dress code.

Noctis laughs, he must be making a face, and leans across the center to kiss his cheek.

“I’ll take you home, give me your address.”

Prompto shakes his head, “Not after that you won’t. Can’t have you seeing my shack. Besides I’ve got to walk off some of the noodles. The shop is fine.”

Noctis huffs at him but shrugs, “Alright, but by the fourth date I expect to be able to drive you home.”

“Four? My glass of wine wasn’t aired long enough and you’re expecting two more dates?”

He’s flicked for that one and chuckles a little to himself before closing his eyes contently, enjoying Noctis’ presence as he drives him back.

When he opens them again Noctis’ seat is empty and he turns his head to find the Prince leaning into his space through his open door.

“Sleepy?”

“Mmmm” Prompto feels like he’s not fallen asleep but he must have. Noctis’ eyes are soft and the curve of his lips gentle as he leans in, pressing their foreheads together and cupping Prompto’s cheek.

He kisses him slowly, their lips just touching as he breaths in and then slowly moulding together as Noctis uses his hand to tilt Prompto’s chin. It’s one of the best kisse Prompto thinks he’s ever had, all warmth and affection and the promise of another meeting.

Noctis slowly pulls away, hand lingering on Prompto’s cheek as he does before he allows Prompto to get out of the car.

“See you soon blondie.”

Prompto smiles at that, “You too charmless.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto tries not to let his cheeks flush at the look on Maddy’s face when he arrives for their appointment the next morning in Noctis’ car. The Prince leans over and kisses him gently, “See you at seven.”

He nods, tapping Noctis’ nose, and gets out of the car, waving as Noctis pulls away. The car isn’t even out of sight when Maddy grabs his arm and drags him to the door, impatient for him to open.

“Who was in the car Prompto? You look all cute and red and that always means a date with you, who is she? Who is He? Spill!”

He bites his lip, smiling as he lets them in, locking the door behind him.

“He’s…look you can’t print anything about this okay? I’m surprised there’s not been any crazy news after how many people saw us in here the other day, I think some of them got pictures too…but…he’s Noctis.”

Maddy raises an eyebrow, “Why would they be taking pictures of you and your date? Did my article really make you that big a celeb?”

Prompto laughs, leave it to her not to get it. He just shrugs, smiling a little, and changes the subject so that she talks his ear off about happenings over at the Times while he gets things ready. She always prefers him to work on her in the front room, something about showing off his work.

It’s not until Charlie arrives that he’s really required to talk much, not that he minds listening really.

“Hey man, coffee?”

Prompto rolls his eyes, “I guess, last night was a late one.”

Maddy perks up at that, “Oh? Get a little heated with your date?”

Prompto snaps a rubber band at her but Charlie answers before he can, “Oh, did he tell you about that?”

Maddy grins, “Nah, he got dropped off this morning.” Her eyebrow waggle only serves to make Prompto feel more like he needs to crawl into a hole as his face flames.

“It wasn’t like that! He was too tired to drive home so he slept at mine, we didn’t even share a bed!”

Charlie snorts, “Passed up the opportunity to snuggle the Prince? You? Doooooubt.”

That does it though as Maddy’s eyes get huge and Prompto can already see the headlines printing in them as he groans and buries his face in his hands.

“Mads I swear, you blow this out of proportion I will only let you get work from Loqi.”

* * *

At seven o’clock Maddy is still there, freshly inked and taking up their couch as she flips idly through a magazine.

“He’s late. Maybe he’s too busy, you know, running a country.”

“Maddy, shut the fuck up would you?”

Prompto just groans for what feels like the hundredth time and thanks the six that it’s been a slow day since the journalist insisted on at least seeing Noctis, something about not believing Prompto could possibly be “with that”.

He’s sort of praying that Noctis is late enough she gives up, but the sight of his car, the Aston Martin again, tells him otherwise. Loqi makes a disgusted sound as Maddy shoots off the couch to stand by the door and Prompto wonders if he can lay behind the register, because this is going to be stupid.

Noctis looks bemused as he approaches the door and Maddy shoves it open, grinning at him like a maniac.

He doesn’t say anything though, just looks at her weirdly and turns to Prompto with a weird face, his eyes flicking to her.

Prompto sighs and decides to preempt all of it, “Noct, hey. This is Maddy, nosy, works for the times, leaving now.”

She sticks out her tongue but nods to Noctis and waves with a grin before Loqi’s glare finally gets her moving, albeit slowly.

“C’mon, if we go to the back she’ll finally get out of my hair.”

Noctis shrugs and follows him, oddly quiet. Prompto doesn’t comment on it though and lets the silence settle between them as he grabs his gloves and things, hyper aware that this is Noctis’ last session.

When he turns back Noctis isn’t sitting, nor is he undressing, he’s just staring at Prompto with a little pinch in his brows.

“Dude, what?”

Noctis presses his lips together and shrugs again, shifting. It’s clear they aren’t going to get anything done this way though and Prompto stops prepping, stepping closer and brushing some of Noctis’ hair off his cheek, head tilted and a small questioning smile spreading.

Noctis huffs at him, “You know it’s cool if you wanna tell me no right?”

Prompto’s smile falls and his mouth opens, brows knitting. He can’t think of a good way to ask though and his mouth closes again because he doesn’t know what Noctis is talking about.

“Ignis pointed out that it was weird…me sleeping over? I just though, you know, I should make it clear or whatever, you can say no to me? You don’t have to go to dinner with me or anything.”

Prompto stares at Noctis then, really stares, because wow, no.

“Okay. I’m telling you no right now. No thinking I don’t want to do those things, because they’re fun dude and I like hanging out with you! I just…I figured it’d be moving really fast if we shared a bed and stuff, ya know?”

His cheeks pink a little but Noctis’ expression lightens and it’s worth the embarrassment. Noctis chuckles a little, seemingly more at himself than anything and nods, “Yeah…cool.”

“Cool.”

Prompto rocks on his heels for a second and then decides, fuck it, and tugs Noctis in for a kiss. Noctis immediately buries a hand in his hair and deepens it, licking into his mouth and leaning so Prompto’s forced to curve against him, hands shifting to Noctis’ shoulders to steady himself.

He feels his heart beat pick up and the usual heat spreading through him doesn’t stay a low burn this time, not with the way Noctis is licking over his teeth and breathing hard against his lips when he pulls away, only to kiss him again.

Prompto’s a little light headed from the unexpected intensity of Noctis’ mouth when they part, he swallows and blinks the world back into focus.

“Uh..wow. Okay.”

Noctis presses their foreheads together, “You know, I’m not good at being patient.”

Prompto laughs a little, “You go fishing all the time!”

“Yeah but, you’re too good a catch for me to resist.”

“Man, you’re not selling your angling skills if I’m the best thing you’ve gotten.”

Noctis tilts his head back to laugh at that but doesn’t let Prompto move away from him and he’s acutely aware of the way Noctis’ body is touching his. The brush of their arms, the warmth of Noctis’ chest against his, and the way that their feet are practically aligned is quickly becoming overwhelming.

Grey blue eyes meet his again and they’re darker than before, “I uh…I guess I don’t care about going too fast. Not if you don’t.”

Prompto swallows again, Noctis presses kisses to the freckles across his cheeks, pausing to flick his lips ring with his tongue and Prompto hums lowly.

“I…I-You sure?”

Noctis rolls his eyes, Prompto can’t see it, but he knows from the way he also huffs a breath out of his nose.

“Yeah, very.”

Prompto can feel the way his mouth dries and he clears his throat even as Noctis leans to press a kiss to his ear, his view narrowed to the feathered ends of Noctis’ hair.

“I should work on your tattoo.”

“Mmm, I can come back. Tomorrow, the next day, whatever.”

Noctis breaths the words into his ear and bites at the shell, making his knees go a little weak and his breath catch. He wants to give into that but the sound of Loqi’s voice on a phone stops him and he digs his fingers into Noctis’ arms.

“Tempting as you are charmless, there’s still other people here.”

Noctis looks at him with an unimpressed raise of his eyebrows and pulls their hips flush together.

“What’s your point blondie?”

_Fuck_

* * *

Prompto’s never been one to hold back when he feels something strongly and he’s realizing, as Noctis crushes their lips together, that desire is no different. It’s not that he’s never been with someone before, but no one got under his skin the way the Prince seems to and he bends to his will easier than he’d like to admit.

Noctis’ hands are hot where they press, one at the base of his spine, the other sliding up and into his hair as Noctis bites at his lower lip. He chokes on the sound that it draws from him and his heart stutters. It’s hard, to let go of the fact that he can hear the other two talking lowly in the shop, but Noctis is a tidal wave.

Noctis backs him into the wall, kissing him hard and presses a knee between his legs, leaning against him and stealing his breath. Prompto’s already a bit dizzy from the way Noctis isn’t letting him get air and when the Prince ducks down to bite at his throat he gulps it down greedily. It’s hot, the way Noctis takes charge, and Prompto groans as he feels Noctis’ knee raise to press lightly against his crotch.

His head tips back and Noctis takes full advantage, reaching to brace himself against the wall. He makes a mistake though, as one hand passes through the edge of the curtain and Noctis starts to fall, off balance.

He makes an ungracefully flailing motion and trips backwards to avoid crushing Prompto, who’s mouth is open in mild confusion as he watches Noctis fall back on his butt.

They stare at each other, lips swollen from the heated kisses and Prompto’s lips twitch. It only takes a moment and then he’s laughing, doubled over and trying not to make too much noise, because god he knows his laugh, like this, is stupid.

Noctis’ face pinches into a pout and Prompto finally gains back enough breath to make an “Aww.” noise.

“It’s not funny! I was trying to be seductive and shit!”

Noctis sounds so bent out of shape that Prompto plops down beside him, leaning his head on his shoulder and getting his mirth under control. He rubs a hand over Noctis’ arm and pokes his cheek.

“You were doing a good job, but dude, bit overwhelming, let a guy breath.”

Noctis’ cheeks are a little red still and Prompto presses a kiss to one, “C’mon. I’m not saying we have to stop!”

He bites his lip but Noctis eyes him interestedly and cups his cheek, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone, “I know I’m a good kisser, but I must be better than I thought…hmm.”

Prompto rolls his eyes and shoves and Noctis’ shoulder a little, standing back up and offering a hand. Noctis takes it and pulls himself to his feet, hands settling on Prompto’s hips.

They brush noses and Noctis presses a few light kisses to Prompto’s freckles, making him feel, for once, like they’re something special. He doesn’t know yet, what it is he feels for Noctis, but he figures it doesn’t matter much. They’re adults after all and Prompto’s sure there are worse choices he could make.

He drapes his arms over Noctis’ shoulders and gets a small smile for it and if he’s honest with himself, this is better. This is more..Noctis.

Noctis slides his hands under Prompto’s shirt, pushing it out of the way slowly as he touches him and Prompto sighs happily at the warmth radiating from his palms. It feels nice, but after a moment he reaches and catches Noctis’ hands. Getting undressed is probably not the best idea, not with where they are.

Noctis gives him a questioning look but the sound of the bell as a client (dear god what are they doing) comes in must remind him that they dont have the luxury.

He makes a face and Prompto chuckles, kissing his nose. Noctis tilts his chin up and kisses him again, tugging at his lip ring lightly and letting things get a bit messy as he licks over Prompto’s teeth.

Prompto’s embarrassingly hard already and as Noctis pushes their hips together he can feel the outline of the Prince’s interest as well. He drops his head to Noctis’ shoulder, nipping at his collar and humming slightly.

Noctis’ breath catches and he does it again, earning a soft moan in response. Before he can explore the apparently sensitive spot further though Noctis grips his hips again and turns him to face away.

Prompto’s face flushes, because yeah, they’re definitely doing this. Noctis undoes his button and tugs open his pants, free hand running up Prompto’s spine slowly as he fumbles a little trying to pull him free.

“Not boxers Noct.” Prompto says, huffing affectionately at the grumbling sound Noctis makes before he’s hissing at the influx of air as Noctis shoves his underwear and pants down.

A warm hand cups him and he stumbles forward a little, reaching to catch himself on the tattoo chair. It leaves him bent, the cool air across his skin tells him Noctis has a good view of him and he swallows hard.

Noctis’ hand gently brushes against his ass, a light touch and he looks over his shoulder to find Noctis looking a little dazed, licking over his lower lip. Their gazes meet and Prompto smiles quickly, lifting a hand to give Noctis a thumbs up.

Noctis snorts and shakes his head, “Really?”

“Yup!”

There’s an absence of touches and Prompto’s throat constricts around the noise of protest he makes, because he loves the way the warm hands feel against him.

It’s only for a moment though as he hears Noctis shuffling and catches sight of him pulling something out of his wallet and shoving his own pants out of the way around his thighs.

The hands return, one steadying him on his hip and the other, slick now, carefully and tentatively dipping between his asscheeks.

“Warm…” Noctis murmurs and Prompto resists the urge to make a comment about the obviousness of that. He groans and shifts to brace himself on his elbows, exposing himself to Noctis more, as the Prince presses the tip of a finger to his entrance.

It’s been a while and he’s sure Noctis will be careful but, still, “Noct? Slow, yeah?”

“Y-yeah.” The Prince is breathless and Prompto feels irrationally proud that he’s the one who made Noctis sound like that.

The first finger is slow, Noctis carefully swirling it around until he could slide it in incrementally, slowly and cautiously opening Prompto. He takes his time and it’s torture.

Prompto’s mouth is hanging open, his eyes half lidded as he pants and Noctis finger fucks him open, two fingers now. The sound of a voice barely registers but he notes that it’s far enough not to be a concern, besides the curtain is pulled.

He stifles a moan as Noctis adds another finger though and bites his lip hard enough to taste blood at the spike of pleasure as Noctis finds his prostate, rubbing over it lightly. He’s achingly hard and when he glances back it’s to see Noctis sharpley focused on his task, lips parts and cheeks red.

He whimpers, and gods if it’s not pathetic of him, when Noctis withdraws his fingers. The Prince takes pity on him though, moving the hand on his hip to fist his cock and forcing a strangled moan out of him as he strokes him slowly.

There’s a crinkling sound and a low swear and Prompto looks again, eyelids fluttering as he does. Noctis’ holding a condom in his teeth, struggling to open it. Prompto reaches back and Noctis looks at him, leaning down and letting him help pull it open.

He pulls it away and flicks his tongue over the tips of Prompto’s fingers before Prompto pulls away his hand and he rolls the condom on, wiping what’s left of the lube over it.

Prompto takes a deep breath but Noctis doesn’t move yet, just leans down and kisses his neck.

“Prom…you’re-I…” Noctis sighs and Prompto turns his head, catching the corner of Noctis’ lips as he tries for a kiss.

“Yeah? You too Noct.”

Noctis nods once and presses a light kiss more squarely on his lips before straightening back up. He positions himself and Prompto bites down on his own palm as he slides home to keep the loud groan quiet as he can.

The sound of Charlie’s voice sounds again, from just across the hall and Noctis eases out slowly, pressing back in. It burns a little but Prompto doesn’t care because, fuck, it’s good. He’s so full of Noctis and the way the Prince is gripping his hips, hands squeezing and loosening and the heat of their connection, realizing that there’s only a curtain between them and the others…it’s a lot.

Noctis sets the past, fast and maybe a little too hard, but it’s so good that Prompto doesn’t complain, just bites his hand and tries to hold on.

The sound of their skin slapping together seems far too loud but he can’t bring himself to care, even when the footsteps outside his work space stutter and stop for a moment right as Noctis strikes his prostate and he moans again, he can’t.

Noctis pulls him up, changing the angle of his thrusts and Prompto knows he has too look a sight, his mouth is open and the flush has spread over his neck and chest as he reaches back to brace himself on Noctis’ side, doing his best to meet the movements.

“Fuck…Prom,” Noctis groans the words and the sound goes straight to Prompto’s cock as he fists himself, stroking in time with the Prince’s thrusts.

His toes curl and Noctis’ hand still on his hip shoves his shirt out of the way as he fucks him. Prompto’s head fall forward again even as the hand Noctis has on his shoulder holds him up.

He can’t hold on as Noctis drags against him in all the right ways and he comes with a hoarse groan of the Prince’s name, muscles tightening as he spills over his hand, splattering the floor.

Noctis moans, not at all quietly, and his hips jerk before he lets Prompto slump back forward. They stay connected for a few seconds, breathing hard and Prompto’s acutely aware of the sweat sticking his clothing to him and the way his jeans have chafed his thighs a bit.

Noctis shudders behind him and withdraws and he tries to step forward to reach for a wipe. His legs are jelly though and he bonelessly stumbles to the floor, sitting with his legs tangled in his pants. He huffs and Noctis laughs a little shakily reaching for the same wipes, tossing him a couple.

They clean up and Prompto tugs his pants up, watching Noctis do the same before he sits heavily beside Prompto.

“So, you offer that at an extra cost for clients or?”

Prompto shoves him weakly, “Don’t be an ass.”

“You know what they say…you are what you-”

“Eat?” Prompto cuts him off, grinning but immediately blushing when Noctis shrugs and raises an eyebrow, “that too I guess.”

The curtain is tugged back a bit and Charlie, eyes closed informs them, “You two might as well call it a day, I don’t know what I heard, I don’t want to know, but shops closed.”

Noctis, to Prompto’s surprised, is bright red as he tries to stutter a reply. Charlie doesn’t wait to hear it though, letting the curtain fall shut.

“C’mon, I’ve got a nice bed.”

Noctis hums, “Does this mean you’re going to share it with me now?”

Prompto rolls his eyes and stands, testing his legs as he does, “Only if you promise not to fart.”

“Prince’s don’t fart.”

“Does anyone buy that?” Prompto asks, grinning even as Noctis shakes his head and pushes himself to his feet.

“Nope. C’mon Picasso, sleep time!”

* * *

Prompto’s small home is exactly like Noctis remembers as he drops his shoes by the door and yawns widely, smiling as Prompto shuffles, glancing around.

“You need anything before bed?”

Noctis smiles and shakes his head, sliding his fingers down Prompto’s arm and taking his hand loosely. Prompto gives him one firm nod and tugs him along to the bedroom with an oddly determined air.

Noctis isn’t going to question it though and he just finds himself amused as Prompto starts to undress quickly.

“Hey Prom, you alright?”

“Yeah, course, just want to sleep you know?”

Noctis raises his eyebrows as he watches Prompto grasp the bottom of his shirt, hands twitching up but then tugging back down. He looks up at Prompto’s face, noting the tension around his eyes and he steps into Prompto’s personal space.

He places his hands on top of Prompto’s firmly, “Dude, you’ve seen my scar, there’s not much that would make me run you know?”

Prompto rolls his eyes but Noctis still catches him take a quick breath before he yanks his shirt up, nearly hitting Noctis with his elbow as he does. He wraps an arm loosely over his stomach and Noctis doesn’t say anything about it, just smiles and leans down to kiss Prompto’s shoulder.

He undresses himself easily, leaving his underwear and climbing into Prompto’s bed, sighing at the feeling of cool sheets against his skin. He hums and plumps his pillow a bit, watching Prompto watching him.

“You gonna sleep Prom?”

“Huh?”

“Bed, for sleeping?”

“Oh! Uh, Y-yeah, course! You just look good in it, you know?”

Noctis smirks and tosses his head back a little, “I was made for bed.”

Prompto’s answering grin is a little too smug as he climbs into bed and Noctis waves a hand, frowning, “because I love sleeping!”

There’s no saving it though and Prompto jokingly grasps Noctis’ thigh (his heart beat only spikes a little thank you very much) only to stare open mouthed at the yelp that leaves Noctis. He would be ticklish.

Prompto watches the way Noctis slams up his defenses, arms coming up and legs curling as he prepares for assault and he laughs, wiggling his fingers in the air between them threateningly only to touch Noctis’ cheek lightly.

“I’m not gonna tickle you! Jeez, it’s no fun if you’re expecting it!”

Noctis glares at him suspiciously but slowly relaxes as Prompto patiently just holds his fingers still touching Noct’s face. He waits until Noctis is fully relaxed again and leans in to kiss him softly, bumping their noses together.

Noctis lets the soft kiss continue for a brief while but catches Prompto’s lower lip in his teeth and sucks on it slowly, mindful of the piercing as he does. Prompto melts, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing closer to him in the bed. He tangles a leg with Noctis’ and shivers a little, glad that Noctis is a heater of a person.

They breath one another in, kissing lazily and cuddling, even as Noctis nips at Prompto’s lower lip and Prompto can feel himself hardening a bit. It’s not until he shifts to get more comfortable that it registers that Noctis is hard himself.

He feels ridiculous because some how it feels scarier in his own bedroom, utterly alone, than it did in a fairly public space earlier that day.

Noctis must be thinking in a similar vein because his cheeks flush more and he looks aside. It takes a moment, the two of them trying to look without looking at each other, before Noctis makes a decision.

His hands settle over Prompto’s hips and he pushes his own intentionally into Prompto’s watching him bite his lip as their cocks meet through their underwear.

Prompto reaches, slowly, and pushes Noctis’ underwear down, freeing his cock and licking his lips. He’s surprised at how much he already want this again, touching Noctis settles under his ribs as right and he wraps his fingers loosely around him, stroking slowly.

Noctis hisses and shifts enough to remove Prompto’s underwear as well, returning the touch. They kiss, a warm tangle of tongues as they share open mouthed kisses and breath, stroking each other in slowly increasing paces.

Prompto’s thumb drags over the head of Noctis’ cock and he uses the precome their to ease his grip a little, moaning low as Noctis adjusts the angle of his wrist and sends a new flurry of pleasure up his spine. It’ s good if a bit dry and he finds his hips jerking in Noctis’ hold and he pulls the Prince toward completion.

He twists his hand and puts a little more pressure in the drag of his fingertips, listening to the catch in Noctis’ breath and watching his mouth fall open. It takes little after that and Noctis’ back is bowing as he comes hard between them, panting loudly and groaning Prompto’s name.

Prompto follows quickly as Noctis wipes his hand through his own come and uses it to slick over Prompto’s cock. He jerks him off quickly, listening to the small gasps that leave Prompto with each stroke.

When Prompto’s finished he snags a shirt off the floor and uses it to wipe them up, curling into Noctis and kissing the nearest chunk of skin. Noctis traces a finger over the tattoos that swirl over Prompto’s hips.

It’s pleasant as Noctis follows the swirling pattern and he yawns widely, eyelids fluttering before he tucks his face in the crook of Noctis’ neck and falls asleep.

* * *

Prompto rolls his eyes, wiping a napkin over his mouth as Noctis tries to push his tomatoes onto Ignis’ plate. He doesn’t know why he was so nervous over lunch with Noctis’ retainers and friends, especially as he watches Ignis sigh and give into Noctis’ vegetable hatred.

“You know he’s just gonna keep doin’ it if you keep caving.” Gladiolus talks around a mouthful of noodle and Prompto is inclined to agree with him but says nothing as Noctis’ foot bumps his calf under the table.

He’s still pretty amazed that he’s officially dating the Prince, that he’s meeting his friends and there’s some mentions made of him training for things…he should be horrified. Someone like him getting so close to the royal family is really, very concerning but he can’t bring himself to care anymore. Not when Noctis grins at him and offers him a sip of his milkshake.

It doesn’t help that Noctis is good at reading him, every time he starts to let thoughts of his worth and past tug him down Noctis either pulls him away to do something, from drawing to playing at the arcade, or gets him naked.

Not that he minds. Naked is very good, if a bit new.

He hmm’s to himself thoughtfully, taking a bite of his food and letting the conversation carry him. He doesn’t feel the need to interject until Ignis mentions a camping trip.

“Camping? I’ve never been…is it fun?”

There’s a moment where the three of them stare at him and then Gladio “tch’s” and glares at Noctis who just shrugs.

“Ya never been camping?”

Prompto’s brow furrows at the tone of Gladio’s voice, “No? Didn’t go when I was a kid and I’m waaaaay too busy to go right now dude.”

There’s a snort and Noctis nudges his leg, “You tell Gladio you’ve never been camping and it’s game over.”

Prompto groans and then laughs, “Well…bring it on I guess?”

Ignis looks between him and Noctis and sighs, “I don’t know how you’ve kept him Noct. He’s so interested in life.”

Prompto’s not sure if Ignis is joking or not and Noctis’ expression is no help, though it is gratifying since he looks very slightly pleased. It doesn’t matter as Noctis’ shoe travels up to him knee under the table and he sort of forgets to reply at all.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum behave!” Ignis hisses at him and Prompto blinks in surprise, “Wha-how did you know!?”

Ignis just looks unimpressed at him, “You shouldn’t ever play poker Prompto.”

“Oh…right.”

He would be the give away as he gets quiet again, focusing on the table in front of him. Gladio pushes himself to stand, “Iggy and I have to get back. Don’t do anything dumb and remember, we’ve got a trip to plan!”

Ignis opens his mouth like he wants to lecture them properly but Gladiolus is already walking away so he opts for a short goodbye and hurries away. Noctis looks pretty smug though and Prompto rolls his eyes.

“Okay, they like me enough I guess…but that doesn’t mean I’m ever going to be ready to meet your dad.”

Noctis pokes his cheek across the table, “Doesn’t matter, he’ll probably spring it on both of us.”

Prompto supposes that’s not something he can avoid, even if he tries. Not that he wants to, not looking across the booth at Noctis with his messy hair and healing tattoo, with his big smile and nerd underneath.

“Well…as long as Loqi’s not around when he does, we should be good, right?”

Noctis nods absently, “Yeah. I dunno what Loqi’s deal it but he needs to stop saying cryptic shit to me about “who you really are””

Prompto feels like he’s just swallowed glass as he runs his tongue stud over his teeth in thought. There’s no one else who knows about him though, so he decides to just leave it and enjoy the rest of the day with Noctis. Loqi’s interference can be dealt with later, when he’ more prepared for what it might mean for him and Noctis.

After all foreign commoner cannot rule…hell Prompto’s pretty sure a tattoo artists can’t either, but he believes in Noctis just the same.

For now, he dips a fry into Noctis’ shake and pops it in his mouth, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto stares blankly at Noctis, not understanding at first what’s being said in his sleepy state. When words finally filter through though his stomach flips and he jerks upright.

“Prompto speaking!” He says muzzily and too loud into the receiver of his cell, wondering who the literal fuck is calling at…five in the damn morning. Noctis cuddles up behind him, pressing soft kisses across his shoulders and biting at the moonflower that blooms over his shoulder blade. 

It’s very nice and also really distracting to his sleep-addled self and he has to focus much harder than normal on what’s being said on the other end of the line.

“…Prompto are you even listening to me? You gotta stay with your Prince wherever he goes today. The Empire’s here to negotiate and word is  _he’s_  with them and out looking for you and Loqi. You stay attached to Noct’s hip today, alright? He can’t do shit if you’re together. I can run the shop by myself alright.”

Prompto is torn away from clinging sleep and the warmth of Noctis at his back only serves to make his stomach churn as the words settle heavy in his chest. Charlie sounds concerned but not overly alarmed, which is a blessing.

“Fuck..thanks man. Do you know how long…uh…they’re gonna be around? I dunno if I-” He cuts off, not sure how to say he doesn’t know if he should talk to Noctis about everything when the man in question is lazily kissing his vertebrae. Fortunately Charlie’s good at reading him, even when he can’t see him.

“Shouldn’t be more than a day or two and then you’re clear. Loqi’s planning on staying at my place so he’s good. Don’t tell your Prince about it all just yet…give him some more time, give you some more time too. If you’re not ready to talk about it, you’re alright. Just remember you gotta tell him sometime.”

Prompto swallows hard, “Yeah..yeah I got it. Thanks Charlie, I owe you one man.”

He ends the call and rolls to press a hard kiss to Noctis’ lips, feeling his chest loosen a little when Noctis sighs and tangles a hand into Prompto’s hair.

“Why did he wake us up?” Noctis practically whines the words and Prompto can’t help but be endeared by his pouting boyfriend.

“He was letting me know that uh, somebody I don’t like much is coming in and that we’re slow so I should take today off?”

Noctis frowns at him for a second but then he pushed his face into Prompto’s neck and huffed, “Nice, he still could’ve waited…at least a couple of hours.”

Prompto rolls his eyes even as Noctis yawns and settles in to sleep more. Staring at the wall over Noctis’ shoulder Prompto doubts he’ll be able to drift off again so quickly but he doesn’t know what to do to distract himself from the knowledge that man was going to be so near him. He settles for dropping a kiss to Noctis’ temple and counting the Prince’s eyelashes until he’s exhausted himself.

* * *

He swallows hard, looking up at Noctis and blinking sleepily and the Prince straddles him.

“I’m not going to get to sleep in anymore today am I?”’

Noctis just laughs at him and nips his throat, “Nah, I’ve got shit to do today and you were too pretty to resist this morning.”

Prompto huffs, even though he’s very interested in Noctis’ weight settled atop him, “What, like sleeping beauty? Because I gotta tell you, kissing unconscious women is pretty creepy.”

Noctis swats his chest, sitting up again, “No you ass…but I do have to go, I just wanted to wake you up to tell you bye.”

Prompto looks down pointedly at where their bodies meet and then back up at Noctis with raised eyebrows. The message must cross okay because Noctis chuckles, “What? I thought I had more time, but…”

He strains to see the time on his phone beside the bed, “I definitely don’t. Ignis is probably already waiting to pick me up. C’mon, kiss me goodbye Prom.”

Prompto rolls his eyes, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips, though he follows as Noctis gets up to get dressed.

“I’m…can I come with you?”

Noctis pauses, one pant leg on and stares at him for a long moment, “I have to go to a meeting this morning…but it’s not a long one. I guess it’s cool. Get dressed!”

* * *

“This isn’t what I agreed to!” He tugs on Noctis’ hand but his lover doesn’t stop, just squeezes his fingers and continues forward. Prompto assumed he’d bum around wherever while Noctis had his meeting. He didn’t think he’d end up in the  _citadel meeting room_.

His stomach hurts already as Noctis lead him to his spot at the large table and pushes him toward a chair. He smiles nervously at Ignis who looks annoyed but slides a glass of water toward him anyways and he’s not sure if he’s glad that the rest of the attendees aren’t there yet or not.

He takes the glass gratefully and takes a large drink of it, cringing a little when he realizes that he’s short sleeves show off the ink on his forearms. His chocobo with it’s bright yellow, the fireworks over a gondola in the water, the fox and skull surrounded by flowers, are all visible and bright colors.

He clasps his hands together after setting his water aside and focuses on his fingers, offering a quick smile to Noctis when the Prince brushes his arm. It must not be super convincing though because Noctis’ hand gets firmer and slides down to tangle their fingers together.

He looks at Noctis and feels himself relax a little, the concern in Noct’s face reminds him he doesn’t have to stay if he doesn’t want to, and really he is curious.

The other’s come in slowly, the door opening and closing to admit various members of council he’s seen on television a hundred times and never bothered to remember their names. Last is the King and Prompto fully expects Noctis to separate their hands, especially as everyone stands to greet him but instead Noctis just adjusts to make it more comfortable and pulls Prompto his feet.

Regis pauses in his steps to look at Prompto and then to frown at Noctis before taking his seat at the head of the large table. Prompto wonders briefly if he could melt through the floor, but gives it up when Regis offers him a small nod.

It’s strange, to see the King in person and Prompto spends most of the meeting comparing his features to Noctis’. He see’s the line of their jaws and the set of their lips, the way Noctis’ fingers rest on the table and the flicker of irritation that flashes over Regis’ face at times and it’s almost amusing when all the pieces fall into place.

Noctis is his father’s son, right down to the sass, even if Regis’ is all in subtle eye movements and impatient lint-picking.

By the time the table is emptying, news of Niflheim’s visit delivered and briefly panicking Prompto, he’s not certain what any of the meeting was about but it doesn’t seem to matter because Noctis drags him toward his father.

“Dad! This is Prompto. He did my tattoo.”

Regis raises his eyebrows and looks Prompto over slowly, making him shift and offer a large smile.

“Pleased to meet’cha!”

The King blinks and then smiles back broadly, “Nice to meet you too Mr. Argentum. You’ve done lovely work on my son…and the tattoo is quite nice as well.”

“Tha-what?” Prompto asks, his jitters not helped by the friendly way the King is speaking too him. Regis just winks and places a hand on Noctis’ shoulder.

“I’d love to stay and speak with you but I must greet our guests. I’ll make your excuses for now, but I expect you at dinner just the same. Go.”

Noctis nods with a flicker of a grin and Prompto attempts an awkward bow even as the Prince tugs him away.

“Okay…that was fuckin’ surreal!”

Noctis laughs and leads him further into the maze of the citadel, “You looked like you were going to pass out Prom! It’s was just a short meeting with a few people!”

“Oh yeah, just a quick little pow-wow with the frickin’ _King_  and ya know, most of the higher governing powers of the country. No sweat Prompto, who cares that you’re a tattoo artist who’s been  _fuc_ -”

The look Noctis gives him shuts him up but he still pinches Noctis’ butt and gets a glare in response.

“Look, do you want to see my room here or not?”

“Are you asking me if I want to christen a royal bedchamber?”

Noctis sighs, but he’s already smiling so Prompto counts it as a win, “Only if you never say words in that order again, ever.”

“Words? What words? Show me the bedroom!”

* * *

The room is….well it’s both exactly what Prompto expected from a royal bedroom, and not at all what he guessed from Noctis. They’ve talked enough that Prompto’s aware he lives mostly in an apartment in the city and his life is pretty much a mess, so it’s a shock when the door opens on a pristine room.

The walls are grey wood, soft accents in deep blue touch the ceiling and floor, the east wall is entirely window with a seamless door opening onto the balcony. A wide bed with one of the richest looking blankets Prompto has ever seen takes up the left side of the room while a pair of chairs and low table sit diagonal to it. 

The whole space screams wealth, if understated and graceful.A door to the side of the bed practically blends into the wood and he doesn’t dare step on the soft grey carpet with his shoes still one, pausing to tug them off as Noctis just sighs affectionately at him.

The carpet is exactly as plush as it looks and he makes an appreciative humming noise as he curls his toes in it.

“Your room is insane, just fyi.”

“I know, there’s a reason I moved out…as much as Ignis likes to roll his eyes at me, I couldn’t handle the canopy bed anymore dude.”

Prompto looks back at the bed, letting his gaze roam up and oh. Noctis is right, there are lovely fabric swathes draped from the ceiling and he’s not sure why but that just sort of, cements it.

He, Prompto Argentum, common tattoo artist, is standing in the bedroom of a Prince and said Prince is slowly unbuttoning his own shirt.  _Oh_.

Prompto feels much too small in the wide space and looking at Noctis, backlit by the eastern window with his eyes dark and a playful smile curving his lips he wants to cry. Noctis is gorgeous. 

The artist in him is proud that it’s Noctis’ body that bears his work and the photographer wants to capture him in every way possible, but the boy who’s still running from a lot of things can’t breathe.

He’s sure he’s shaking but he can’t quite get his shit together and the gathering concern in Noctis’ eyes tells him it’s showing. He smiles but it feels a little wrong and he wants to curse because he can tell he’s ruining the moment.Noctis’ arms around him startle him a little and he laughs, strained.

“ _Whoa_ , hey. You-okay-alright-hey.”

Noctis’ nose wrinkles when he frowns and it’s really, really cute. Prompto blinks as he focuses on the man in front of him and takes a steadying breath, resting his hands on Noctis’ arms.

“Sorry, I just…you’re a Prince you know?”

Noctis huffs and ducks his head to kiss Prompto gently, pulling back a fraction of an inch and running his nose along Prompto’s jaw, kissing behind his ear lightly. 

His voice is low, soft and warmer than Prompto’s used to as he answers, “I know, but I never felt lucky to be one. I never felt lucky at all until you let me kiss you.”

Prompto’s cheeks burn and he kind of wants to smack the grin Noctis is wearing when he straightens up off the Prince’s face. He doesn’t though, mostly because it eases into a sincere and somewhat unsure smile.

“It’s not too much right? I-I think, if I’m not alone in the way I feel about you and uh, stuff, I might say I would give up being a Prince, if you couldn’t handle it.”

Prompto starts to laugh, the sound rising in his throat, but it dies before it has a chance, swallowed by shock and a rush of warmth.

Noctis, shirt slightly open and cheeks flushed is looking at him far too earnestly, his eyes clear and his hands open. If Prompto had to pick an image to photograph for the rest of his life, this would be it…titled something ridiculous, like “ _A Prince offers his Heart_.”

His own blue eyes must be saucers, if the tautness of his skin is any indication to how wide they are and he shakes his head, mouthing for words.

“I-you..fuck. Noctis. I don’t care that you’re a Prince, I love you!”

 _Ah_. There it is, Prompto supposes it would come out now and he feels a bit of release in his chest, because really, he’s telling the truth. It doesn’t matter that this room, hell a square foot of the fucking carpet, costs more than he’ll make in the next year, or that he of all the people who Noctis could have chosen has the least right to be here.

What matters is the joy that’s lightning in Noctis’ eyes and the delighted and very authentic smile that’s spreading.

“Good, because I love you too Prompto. After all, only the best for a Prince.

”Prompto laughs, reaching to pull Noctis in for a kiss, his toes curling into the carpet (that he really needs to stop focusing on damnit) as a flush of heat spread from his core to his fingertips as he tangles them into Noctis’ hair. 

Noctis keeps the kiss slow, the drag of his lips making Prompto’s breath hitch as he pulls the blonde in closer, hips meeting.He glides his tongue lightly over Prompto’s lower lip only to pull back a little and slide just his lips over the curve of it, catching his lip ring just so. 

Prompto swallows because it’s hot and so gentle it makes his heart squeeze. He tries to lean forward and Noctis takes a step back until his pressing the Prince into a wall, shifting so he’s trapping his there with his forearms as he kisses him.Noctis sighs and parts his lips and Prompto groans at the taste of him as their tongues tangle together. 

Noctis lifts a leg and pushes it between Prompto’s legs, making his knees tremble so he has to pull away and free Noctis.The Prince’s smile isn’t so playful now, more predatory and Prompto shudders, tugging his shirt over his head. 

The gaze that Noctis rakes over him makes him feel…well.. _.sexy_ , for probably the first time in his life he’s unafraid of the silvery marks on his skin.Noctis’ warm hand cups his hip and his thumb brushes the piercing there before he presses just so and Prompto gasps out a moan, head tilting to the side as his eyes flicker closed for a moment.

“ _Fuck_.” Noctis’ breathless whisper makes Prompto brave and he steps out of Noctis’ reach, fingers hooking into the loops of his jeans as he turns and makes a show of sliding them down with a quick shimmy of his hips.He glances over his shoulder, lock of blonde hair falling across his face, and is rewarded by the sight of Noctis with pupils blown wide as he raises a hand to swipe a thumb across his own lips. 

Prompto focuses a little too long perhaps on the drag of it because before he can stop him Noctis reaches out and squeezes his butt a little.He jerks and laughs sharply in surprise drawing a grin from Noctis and the softening of his hungry gaze is all Prompto needs to know he’s safe with the Prince. 

Noctis’ fingers are quick as he undoes the rest of his shirt buttons and drops it too the floor, pulling Prompto flush against him, back to chest and kissing his neck.

“You know..I’ve never had anyone here before.”

Prompto raises an eyebrow and turns to look at Noctis over his shoulder, “So what you’re saying is we have to make the biggest mess possible?”

Noctis drags his lips over Prompto’s shoulder, smiling against the sunburst inked there, “See, this is why I like you.”

The laugh that leaves Prompto turns into a moan as Noctis dips his hand under the waist of his boxers to cup him, massaging him lightly.

“Bed.” His voice is low and Prompto can’t bring himself to argue, especially at the sharp jerk of Noctis’ hips into his rear that pushes him stumbling forward. He catches himself on the edge of the bed, bent forward.It only takes him a moment, a steadying breath really, to shove his underwear out of the way and wiggle jokingly at Noctis.

The sound the Prince makes goes straight to his cock and he swallows hard, starting to turn when Noctis’ hands press against his back and he finds himself teetering forward until his cheek is pressed into the duvet.It’s exactly as ridiculously frothy and soft as he expected it to be but he only focuses on the feeling of it for a moment because Noctis’ hands spread him open.He shivers at the air and a breath ghosts over him, “Noct wh-Ah!”

He chokes out a moan and then a full-throated cry as Noctis’ tongue swirls over him, lapping over his skin and pressing gentle at his opening. It’s strange and pleasant and his breathing is coming faster already. He can’t help it when he rocks back a little and the movement becomes a jerky rhythm as Noctis presses more firmly, the pad of his thumb joining his tongue to rub circles against him, pressing just enough to tease.

Prompto can’t imagine how he looks, flushed down his chest, melting into the Prince’s bed while said Prince buries his face against him and licks. It’s filthy and Prompto’s eyes are glazed, his lips glistening from a bit of drool, when Noctis pulls away and coaxes him to turn.Their eyes meet and Noctis very pointedly licks his lips.

“Dude.” Prompto manages to gasp and Noctis just smirks at him before ducking again and laving burning licks over the piercings at Prompto’s hips. He falls backward fully and gives himself over to Noctis’ apparent need to taste him.The Prince is attentive and Prompto squirms under him, gasping as Noctis kisses and nips to the inside of his thighs and back, not touching his cock, which is twitching embarrassingly. 

Prompto whines when Noctis finally touches him where he wants, licking around the head of his cock. It doesn’t last more than a moment though as Noctis looks up at him, lower lip caught in his teeth.

“Make that sound again.”

The command in his tone surprises Prompto and he blinks shrugging a little, because he has no idea how to do that. Noctis glares at him, but it’s still edged in warmth, and pushes away. Prompto doesn’t even think about it as he reaches a hand out for him, the sound pushing it’s way out of his throat again.

Noctis swears and his eyes light up violet, but Prompto doesn’t care so much about why that might be, he just wants Noctis’ to touch him again. Noctis struggles out of his pants quickly, making Prompto chuckle as he gets tangled in them.

“Havin’ some is-ssues?” 

The words are a little more breathless than he means for them to be and Noctis just gives him a flashing look.When Noctis is free he returns, pushing his hips into Prompto’s and draping over him to kiss him, holding him as he does. Prompto melts against him, gliding his tongue stud over Noctis’ lips lightly and gasping when Noctis draws it between his teeth.

He’s hazy and time outside of the two of them and the light over Noctis’ skin, the grey fabric over him, means little. Noctis shuffles around a moment and there’s a soft  _snick_ sound as a drawer slides seamless from the wall. He grabs the single bottle of lube it holds, groaning loudly as the movement causes his cock to slide along Prompto’s, even as the artist arches under him with a sigh.

“It’s so futuristic.” Prompto mutters, glassy eyed and Noctis snorts, biting his collar lightly and sucking a mark into his skin while he gets the cap opened. It’s easy, to pour lube over his fingers and reach between them to pump Prompto’s cock lazily. 

It’s much harder to resist bringing his lover to climax when he watches the way Prompto’s lips part and he bows into the touch, moaning loudly and gripping Noctis’ shoulder.He backs off  and shifts so he can reach between Prompto’s legs, snagging a pillow to prop the blonde’s hips up.Prompto watches him closely, parting his legs and biting his lip. 

Noctis doesn’t think as he reaches his dry hand to gently pull Prompto’s lip free with his thumb.He rubs his fingers over Prompto’s cheek and watches the slight tension in his eyes drain as Prompto gives himself over again.He’s still careful as he works Prompto open, watching in awe as Prompto’s body takes his fingers in, one after the other. He’s panting a little already, just seeing Prompto stretched around two of his fingers. T

he way Prompto sighs and whimpers a little as he moves them makes the heat in his stomach that much harder to contain and he is forced to channel some of the energy into something. His free hand has a flicker of flame at the fingers and he watches Prompto’s eyes dart to it.He just smiles and shakes his head, a sign he’d never let anything bad happen to the man under him. 

Prompto just lazily smiles back and then moans his name as Noctis adds another finger, spreading Prompto open more and circling his prostate teasingly.When he’s sure that Prompto ready he shifts again, tugging the blonde to the edge of the bed and raising his leg so his ankle rests on his shoulder. 

He coats himself in lube, but a hand on his chest, freckled fingers splayed wide, stops him.

“We’ve already wrecked the bed Noct.”

His brow furrows but Prompto smiles wickedly and his gaze flits to the large, pristine glass. Noctis bends him in half anyways, to kiss him quickly before backing off. He watches Prompto saunter, and really the sway of his hips can’t be called much else, to the expansive window. 

He moves to face away from Noctis but the Prince won’t have it.He raises Prompto’s leg, holding him steady and helps him position himself so he can get some leverage. Without a second thought Noctis smears the lubricant left of his hand over the glass. 

He lines himself up and looks at Prompto, watching for the all clear in the blue eyes of the man he loves, before he carefully pushes into him.Prompto’s eyes slide shut, “Ah-Noct…fuck.” 

Noctis just breathes harshly and whispers Prompto’s name in a tone that might be cursing, might be praying. He grasps Prompto’s hip and lifts, the magic lighting up his system making it too easy to hold his lover as he slowly draws back and pushes forward.

Prompto glides against the glass all too well and the angle is incredible as he moans noisily. He can’t do much to help but he clings to Noctis’ shoulders as the Prince grips his thighs and moves him. He always thought he’d feel weak like this, but he finds the way Noctis looks at him and holds him up makes him feel…cherished.

He gasps and lets a low cry out as Noctis’ cock drags over his prostate. Everythings too much already and his head lolls against the glass as Noctis makes him fuck himself onto his cock. 

Prompto meets violet eyes and watches as blue light gathers in the air around them, shouting Noctis’ name as the Prince thrusts into him in earnest. One of his hands scrabbles against the glass, seeking purchase and finding nothing as he slaps it.

Noctis bites his shoulder hard and he moans again, every breath Noctis’ name.

It only takes Noctis moaning, “Prompto..my Prompto.” and he’s coming undone, practically screaming as Noctis slams into him and the magic in the air makes him dizzy.

Noctis keeps up his pace, even as Prompto feels overstimulated, in the best kind of way, whimpering and a bit limp. Noctis loves him like this, full lips and flushed too his hips, eyes fluttering and limbs boneless as he moans quietly.

He doesn’t want to over do it though and he starts to draw back. Prompto seems to know what he’d doing though and an ankle presses into his butt, pulling him forward. The unexpected move does things to him and Noctis chokes as he spills into his lover, the table behind him freezes and shatters into pieces, but he doesn’t care.

They slide down the window to the floor together and Noctis holds Prompto tightly as they both try to catch their breath.

“Christened en-noug-hh for ya?” 

Prompto pants into his neck, the sweat between them noticeable as they rest against one another. Noctis hums and shakes his head, hair sticking to his neck.

“We didn’t” he gasps, limbs shaking as the magic flushes from his system and he really feels his exhaustion, “get the bathroom.”

“There’s a bathroom?”

Noctis hums but he can’t keep his eyes open so well and whatever mush he mumbles cues Prompto to this problem because he untangles from Noctis enough to crawl toward the bed.

Noctis helplessly follows him because he’s not done touching Prompto’s skin yet, not by a long shot.It’s a struggle, a whole new challenge really, to get from floor to bed, but they eventually manage it and Noctis pulls Prompto into his arms, burying his face in his hair and not bothering with the blanket as he does.

“Noct…I have a new kind of art on me.”

Noctis grunts, and Prompto sighs, poking him.

“Sleep now. Shower later.”

Prompto just smiles at that and gives up, his own eyelids heavy, “Fair enough.”

“Luha’rom”

“Love you too buddy.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t understand why you would listen to him.”

Regis pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, he loves Noctis but sometimes his son can’t see the forest for the trees.

“I’m merely taking his words into consideration. If it was as impossible as you want to believe why would the chancellor even know his name? Until this morning I hardly knew more than what you had told me.”

Noctis cringes, clearly caught in the line of such questions. He slowly sits, taking a deep breath as Regis leans his elbows on the desk between them.

“I’ll ask. If Prompto’s a-if that trashole was telling the truth, Prom’ll answer me. Even if it’s true…I won’t let him go back, because there’d be a reason Prompto lied, a reason he’s here.”

Regis nods, “I believe as much. It’s still good to be cautious, but I will leave this too you.”

* * *

The roar of a motorcycle draws Noctis from the memory of his meeting with his father and he stands quickly. Watching Prompto park the bike and dismount, which always makes Noctis’ heart stutter a little.

He tugs the helmet off and ruffles his blonde hair and Noctis grins at him, but the expression falters part way through. He wants to be happy but all of shit that Chancellor Izunia dredged up, even knowing it wasn’t true, made it hard to look at Prompto.

Something in his face must’ve given away his unease because Prompto’s own smile pulls into a frown and he slows in his approach. Noctis leans back against the shop that he’s sitting in front of, it’s not a conversation he wants to have here.

He stands and comes closer to Prompto, reaching to take his hand, “We’re going to mine.”

Prompto blinks, a curve of his lips flickering in his confusion, “Wha? I have to open?”

Noctis shakes his head, “Royal orders, we have to go.”

Whatever it is Prompto wants to say is lost when Noctis lets go of his hand and brushes past him, standing next to the bike. It gets what he needs done as Prompto joins him, wordlessly passing him the extra helmet, but Noctis feels a weight settle in his stomach when he notes the way that Prompto’s curling in on himself. 

* * *

Noctis’ apartment comes almost too quickly and he steels himself when they go inside, watching Prompto fidget as he stands at the kitchen counter.

It’s the most awkward moment Noctis has ever experienced and he loathes it in a way he doesn’t have words for.

“What’s up Noct?”

There it is, no room to avoid things anymore.

“Prompto…fuck, I don’t want to do this…There was a guy at the talks this morning,” he means to take a breath but watching the way that Prompto’s face tightens and his emotions are instantly far too absent gives him pause.

“Prom?”

The blonde turns away, his shoulders narrow and tight, like he knows he’s given away too much already.

“Y-yeah? What’d he want?”

“You know him? He…he said some things about you, things I-look the guys a creep.”

Prompto still isn’t looking at him and Noctis reaches for him, making him turn, “Prompto, are you gonna tell me anything about this?”

He doesn’t meant to sound as angry as he is, but he can’t reign it in because this one thing..this one time he wants to take something for himself, too love without thought, and it’s all teetering.

“Noct, c’mon dude! Why would I know anybody who’d be in a meeting with your dad?”

Noctis tilts his head, brows furrowing, something’s off. He rubs his hands over Prompto’s arms gently, “Hey, just..tell me?”

His voice is gentle and he waits patiently, knowing that if it’s true it’s not going to be easy for Prompto to admit.

Prompto takes a breath sharply and crosses his arms, he doesn’t want to do this, doesn’t ever want to tell Noctis but if Loqi is right…Izunia is chancellor now.

“I…was it-the man, what was his name?”

“Ardyn Izunia.”

Prompto sighs, biting his lip hard and wincing when the ring catches wrong against his teeth.

“Noct…I-” He looks at Noctis for a long moment, noting the way his lover dips his head reassuringly, his blue eyes warm and waiting. He’ll love him still and Prompto feels something in him ease, knowing that Noctis won’t care if it’s true.

“I guess he probably said that Loqi and I are from Niflheim..and that’s true but, I mean c’mon, you can’t choose that kinda stuff! Knowing that jerk, he probably also spilled the beans about how we’d been experimented on…it sucks, what they do to kids there.”

Noctis is quiet, listening, so he tugs his bracelet off, showing off his barcode, though it’s tied into an abstract black and grey piece of smoke and guns.

“They put this on me and tried to make me a machine, they were gonna make me magitek, a strong one that could lead, a general kinda…but I got away. Loqi’s mom, she broke us out when I was real small and brought us here but…she uh, she didn’t make it.”

He shrugs uncomfortably but instead of more questions Noctis’ arms wrap around him tightly and he leans into the touch, closing his eyes at the warmth.

“I’m sorry Prompto.”

“S’okay.”

They stand like that, easing into one another’s warmth and Noctis lets the strokes of his thumbs over Prompto’s back tell him the words that are stuck in his throat. Prompto draws circles on his shoulder slowly and nuzzles him in thanks until his legs feel a little wobbly from standing for too long.

“Hey…Prom? What kinda mission were they gonna give you?”

Prompto laughs, a small sound, “They were gonna send me after you I think…kinda ironic.”

Noctis draws back with a grin, “Oh..well at least you were the right man for the job! Getting nice and cozy with me and all.”

Prompto shoves at his shoulder but Noctis catches his hand and kisses the skin of his knuckles, then the lines of his barcode, skimming his nose over it and making Prompto smile again.

“C’mon, day off to nap.”

Really, Prompto can’t (and doesn’t want to) argue with that, so he trails after Noctis, looking at their clasped hands. The way his own fingers slot between Noctis’ and the way the Prince hasn’t looked back at the barcode half hidden in other art makes him smile softly.

The bed is as inviting as ever and he falls into it beside Noctis after the kick off their pants and toss their shirts into some dark corner. He tucks himself against Noctis’ chest and kisses his shoulder lightly. Noctis’ fingers make meaningless patterns over his back.

“So…what’re you gonna tell your dad?”

Noctis hums and shrugs, “How much I love you probably, even if you’re a bit sketchy.”

Prompto grins against Noctis’ skin as he kisses his way up to the Prince’s lips. He presses quick little kisses to them petering off into a long, slow kiss that’s really just them breathing one another in.

“I’m gonna be in trouble huh?”

“Please, he’s my dad…you’re always in trouble for debauching me.”

Prompto snorts, “Me? I think I should tell him how you-”

Noctis kisses him again, holding him tightly and Prompto gives in, it’s nice, the truth between them.

* * *

Prompto’s bent over a client, a headband holding back his hair and the gun buzzing in his hand, glasses in place since he had a late start. The bell over the door chimes but he doesn’t bother to look up, just calling a quick welcome as he works the finer details of a wing.

He pauses, wiping away blood and excess ink, allowing his gaze to flick up enough to register unfamiliar boots and their position before he starts working again.

“You can take a seat or look around, someone will be out in a sec.”

The voice the answers makes him freeze, lifting the gun slowly, glad the guy’s he’s working on is too busy messing with his phone to notice his tension.

“Oh? I do hope it’s my other wayward child.”

He finds himself looking into a face he’s prayed to never see again.

“Ardyn.”

The word is barely a ghost on his lips and he sets his tool aside, shaking as he holds himself straight, wishing he was wearing something more substantial than a tank and board shorts, but the heat of the through the large windows…well he’s just going to have to have emotional armor today.

He goes for his best glare, hoping Charlie comes out soon, back up would be great.

“Can I help you sir?”

The man let’s a touch of a smirk curl his lips and dusts imaginary lint from his ridiculous sleeve, “I don’t know, how quickly can you gather your things little artist?”

“I-I’m working on someone else now, but you can make an appointment?” He tries to keep it up, the game of not knowing as he shifts from foot to foot trying to keep himself from losing it.

“You always were good at playing dumb. Well I suppose I will make myself clear, I’m here to bring you home dear. You’ve done admirably, I hear the Prince is eating out of your hand but I’m afraid there’s been a change of plans.”

The guy in the chair chimes in and Prompto feels a rush of gratitude as he does.

“Hey man, you can’t just kip in here and make him leave, he’s still workin’ on me.”

Ardyn just raises an eyebrow and Prompto swallows hard, seeing the gathering magic in the tips of his fingers. Suddenly he’s very aware of the fragility of the Lucian citizen behind him, unaware of how fast this man might end his life. Prompto can’t let that happen, not to a bona fide crown citizen, not when he’s worth so much less. He feels tears welling and forces them back, holding his wrist tightly as he turns to his client.

“Charlie can finish the work, I uh, I’m so sorry. I hafta go now…tell him sorry, on the house okay?”

The guy frowns harder, opens his mouth to protest but the bell over the door chimes and Prompto jerks as blue light engulfes him and a pair of arms appears circling his waist.

“Chancellor.”

Noctis’ voice is cold and Prompto is very glad he’s in the Prince’s good graces. Ardyn’s smile is brittle as he tips his stupid hat.

“Your Highness. I had heard a great deal of this artist, but alas, I believe I can find better quality than this…MT peddaler. However I do have some business with your friend, so if I might borrow him?”

Prompto shrinks into Noctis who presses a pistol into his hand without looking at him, giving him the protection he so desperately wants.

“He is under my protection Chancellor. Anything you need addressed to him can pass through me.”

Noctis doesn’t sound like the man Prompto’s come to know and it’s a glimpse of him as he might be, strong and regal. Prompto hates how it makes his blood pressure spoke, even now.

Ardyn tips his hat again and looks at Prompto, a glint of amusement in his eyes, “Your family misses you dear. Come home real soon,” He looks at Noctis, “before someone gets hurt.”

Prompto feels like the air in the room’s been sucked out as Noctis’ magic flares and Ardyn’s own responds but more than that, the burning he sometimes feels in his chest lights up and he places a hand on Noctis’ shoulder pulling the Prince back as he raises the gun passed to him.

His grip is steady, the memory of darkness that his blood knows even if he does not and his aim is true. Ardyn claps slowly, looking pleased as a strange red light highlights his face.

“And scene. Very good boys, very good. I’ll take my leave. Do tell your father hello, your highness”

The bell chimes and he’s gone, Prompto collapses into Noctis who cups his cheek as he shakes, trying for words that are mostly broken gasps.

“Prom? Prompto?!”

The red light’s still there, washing over Noctis’ cheeks.

“The fucks with his eyes?” Charlie’s voice, and Prompto turns, the red wash swinging with him to color Charlie and the client and his chest squeezes, but Noctis already knew, so there’s no real damage done.

Noctis gently guides him to the floor, holding him and taking the gun from him, letting it disappear into the blue light that helps steady Prompto’s erratic breathing. He’s here with Noct, with his friends, he’s safe. He calms down slowly and blinks at the weird itching that he assumes is his eyes changing back.

“Hey there.” He finally mutters into Noctis’ collar as the Prince rubs his back slowly.

“ ‘S up?” Noctis smiles a little and Prompto wants to melt into the tender look on his face because even after having proof of his past shoved into his face, Noctis still cares, he’s still touching him like he’s a person.

“Holy shit.” The client says, loudly and Prompto can’t help it, he starts to laugh until they’re all doing it.

* * *

 Regis looks at Ignis with a raised eyebrow as he carefully stirs a cube of sugar into his tea. The King is trying, and failing, to not appear proud of his reckless son.

“I’m sorry, Ignis, one more time, who pointed a gun at a visiting dignitary?”

Ignis sighs, but Regis can read the same smug pride underneath.

“Prompto did. After Noctis gave it to him. After he warped his way across a good chunk of the city because ‘I just think he’s not safe’ after throwing himself out of the car while I was still going at least 20 miles an hour. I asked and the only thing I got from either of them was that Chancellor Izunia was being especially…as Noctis put it, ‘cringey’.”

Regis scowls and takes a slow sip, “Better write up an apology letter I suppose. Ignis, if you would please take a seat and share a cup of tea with me?”

Ignis sets his paperwork aside, loosens his tie a tiny bit and smiles, “Certainly.”

As soon as he’s comfortably seated Regis leans forward, “Now, how do we tell Prompto that he’s welcome to shoot that rat bastard next time?”

Ignis laughs and Regis grins broadly, because really, tea chats are off the record. Ignis shrugs then, “Perhaps he should be invited over for a family day?”

Regis gives up the premise of being any healthier than Noctis, dumping five more cubes into his tea and stirring even as he see’s Ignis twitch, “Yes. Yes that’s exactly what we need to do. It’s been a long time since the last one…Clarus was lamenting the fact yesterday.”

Family days are tradition among them, Regis, Noctis, the Amicitia’s and Ignis take off, usually to the crystal clear lake outside of the city where there’s a small lake house, and they “slum” it. Regis can see Prompto having a great deal of fun, and really, it’s high time he speak with the two boys about their relationship.

“How about this weekend?”

Ignis huffs, “Tomorrow? Regis, that’s going to cause uproar.”

“I know, isn’t it great?”

Ignis takes a sip of his own unsweetened tea, like father, like son, he supposes.

* * *

Noctis brings out the fluffiest blanket Prompto’s ever seen and spreads it with a practiced flourish over them both as he flops down beside the blonde.

“Press play?”

Prompto rolls his eyes, reaching for the remote and finding he’ll have to leave the fortress of pillows and the blanket to get it. Instead he falls back, waving two fingers at Noctis.

“You will get the remote” He intones, his best Obi-Wan impression on. Noctis goes blank faced and Prompto thinks for a moment he doesn’t get it, and then..

“I will get the remote.”

Noctis moves with exaggerated robotic jerks and lifts the remote making small “Sjjjjjjjjuuuush” sounds as he drops it into Prompto’s laughs and pretends to power down.

“Dweeb”

“Not the one who made the reference.”

….”fair”

Prompto hits play as Noctis cozies up beside him again, both of them are shirtless and Noctis’ fingers fall with ease to the roses that climb Prompto’s left side, fingers following by touch alone the path of elegant green as the previews start.

He goes to skip them but Noctis’ other hand stops him, “Hey, you good?”

Prompto takes a moment to think, clicking his stud against his teeth in thought, “Right now? Yeah. Kinda freaked that he might show up again…”

Noctis’ nose wrinkles a little, “Why were you going to go with him?”

Right. He explained what happened but…

“I couldn’t…there was Lucian in the shop and he tried to say something to Ardyn but, he’s a trash panda so it’s not like he wouldn’t hurt to guy for trying to interfere you know? I figured I couldn’t let one of your people get hurt for someone like me, so why not go quiet and figure it out later?”

Noctis snorts and stares at him, “Dumbass. You’re one of my people too.”

Prompto shrugs and they watch a few explosions, advertising some action flick or another, before Noctis’ speaks again.

“You should come train with us. Me and Gladio I mean, you held the gun like a natural and if you get training, I could give you access to my magic, you could have a weapon anytime.”

Prompto grins at that, “Really? That would be so cool!”

Noctis bumps shoulders with him, “Yeah, and the best part is, there’s a bonding thing we’d have to do, usually I just touch someone’s shoulder, but the more physical the stronger the bond…” Noctis wags his eyebrows and Prompto blushes a little, shoving at his shoulder.

“Strongest bond in Lucian history, here i come!”

Noctis laughs and kisses Prompto, the laughter pressing into his lips as they take a moment, breathing each other in, reaffirming that everything’s okay as Prompto lets himself relax, the soft slide of Noctis’ warm lips anchoring him.

The menu pops up and they part at the blare of sounds, curling closer as Prompto flicks the play button again.

“I call Julio!”

Noctis rolls his eyes, “Fine, I’ll do Miguel.”

* * *

Prompto can’t help but laugh at the way Noctis’ face is scrunched as he squints, refusing to wear sunglasses even though it’s earlier than he ever willingly gets up. Ignis called them the night before to tell them Regis had planned a trip, something about “the lake house” and Prompto had fully intended to clear off, only to learn his presence was expressly demanded.

Now he stands on the street outside Noctis’ apartment, watching Ignis organize their bags in the trunk of a car that’s frankly….beautiful. Gladiolus is standing, looking mildly amused at Noctis’ moody self, leaning against the passenger door.

“So…is it just us?” Prompto asks, rocking on his heels a bit and already the beginning to regret the decision to wear a jacket.

“Nah, the other’s are going ahead, since they knew we wouldn’t get Prince Charmless up before the sun.”

Noctis makes a pained noise and Prompto’s pretty sure he’s not technically awake now anyways.

“Oh…others?”

Ignis nods, “Indeed. You’ve been requested along for a long standing tradition, the family trip, as it were. Myself, Gladiolus’ father and sister, Noct’s father and Cor along with Gladio and Noct, of course, all gather together for a few days. His majesty likes to call it our “normal” vacation but, when one is surrounded by some of the most powerful men in the country, normal is probably not what comes to mind. We’re going to a private lake, it’s where Noctis learned to fish.”

Prompto just stares. He’s going to spend days with…all of that? His expression must look pained because Noctis reaches out and rubs his arm, still sleepy.

“You get to see me dad in his safari hat, lucky you…I hope your camera’s charged.”

Prompto laughs, the imagine it paints, Regis is ridiculous dad clothes, loosens him up again and he nudges Noctis as Ignis closes the trunk.

They pile into the car and Noctis curls against him in the backseat, falling asleep quickly even and Gladio snorts. Prompto’s glad that things aren’t weird after the incident with Ardyn.

He meets Gladiolus’ eyes in the mirror and it occurs to him, Noctis’ shield is allowing this…he must really be in the clear. Even as he thinks it Ignis speaks.

“He cares for you a great deal and because the caring you’ve returned, we’ve chosen to trust you. Please know however, that we are bound to our duties.”

There’s a softness in the way he says it and Prompto knows it’s a warning, but the undercurrent tells him that Ignis won’t particularly enjoy it if he has to fight Prompto. He nods, biting his lip a little and looking at Noctis where he lays against him, breathing softly.

“He asked if I wanted to train…I thought maybe it was because he thought I’d want to protect myself…but I want to do it, I want to get strong to keep him safe.”

Gladiolus’ gaze is evaluating as he turns in his seat to look at Prompto, “You’re small…but you’ve got the muscle to carry a gun. Cor’s a good shot and a better teacher, ask him.”

Prompto snorts, “Ask Cor the Immortal to train me?”

The eye rolls he gets from the front seat keep him from explaining how ridiculous that notion is and instead he focuses on combing his fingers through Noctis’ hair and tracing the line of his nose.

* * *

The lake house is gorgeous. Smaller than Prompto first envisioned, more of a large cabin than a true house, and comfortable in a way the citadel lacks. The furniture has the look and feel of well made stuff but without the air of wealth. The rough wood is stained dark colors and the walls are deep blues behind the subtly striped green couches and armchairs that dominate the communal kitchen/living space.

It’s…homey. The bedrooms are much the same and Prompto gets a quick tour from an excited Iris, the only one in when they arrive.

“Everybody else went to check out the fishing, but I wanted to be here when you arrived! Here, this will be yours and Noctis’ room.”

She pushed open a door at the far end of the hall where most the rooms were located and Prompto smiled at the blue and grey scheme, lots of subtle plaid and fish bedspread. He pulls out his camera and took a picture of the full bed, wooden nightstand, and matching dresser. The photo looked like a shot from a “rustic living” magazine.

He shakes his head, grinning, “Who knew? The death-theme can be forgone….if only for fish.”

Noctis, leaning agains the wall behind him, sticks out his tongue but Prompto can see the itch settled under his skin.

“Alright buddy, drop your stuff and let’s go find the other’s! There’s a fishing spot with your name on it!”

Noctis shrugs, trying to play off his interest, but he moves faster than he has all day and Prompto winks at Iris who just giggles.

As they make their way from the house down a dirt path to the shimmering water Iris holds a hand, “Can I?”

Prompto smiles and sticks his arm out for her to look at the ink there, she makes a happy sound at the chocobo, bright yellow and lovingly detailed, on his forearm. There’s a tiny cactuar peeking out from behind it and he watches her smile at the art.

“When I pass my training Dad said I can get any tattoo I want, Like he and Gladdy did. I used to think I wanted wings like Gladdy…but now I don’t know. Moogle’s aren’t very…strong.”

Prompto shrugs even as Noctis tugs his hand a little, straining like he can smell the fishing and Prompto smiles fondly at him.

“If it means a lot to you, I dunno if that matters, you know? I can help you decide if you want.”

Iris claps, “Oh would you!”

Prompto grins just as Noctis catches sight of the others and let’s go of Prompto’s hand, he summons his fishing gear and doesn’t greet anyone beyond an acknowledging grunt as he goes to cast.

Regis just smiles and Clarus rolls his eyes, not breaking the thread of their conversation. Prompto shuffles a bit, uncertain what to do with himself before he gives up and pulls out his camera, fiddling with the settings.

“You much a fisherman kid?”

Prompto jerks at the voice, gaze flicking up. It’s Cor and his mouth goes dry,

“Who me? Nah…but I can appreciate the art.”

Cor looks between him and Noctis, who’s leaning back to cast, play of his muscles visible under the tight tee he’s wearing, “Yeah. I can see that.”

Great, Prompto thinks, Cor assumes he’s a perv.

This weekend is going to be just…peaches.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompto is beginning to wonder how much it would ruin the trip for everyone if he dove into the lake for a permanent nap. He sweeps up the last pieces of a broken vase, something Iris had gone pale at the sight of and whispered hurriedly, “It was ugly anyways, I’ll distract everyone.”

He snorted as he inspected the floor for any tiny pieces, ugly maybe, priceless? Almost assuredly. Fuck. What was he doing?

Noctis’ voice was a grumble through the doorway to the porch and Iris’ blurred response told Prompto he was running out of time. He sighs and finishes up, staring at his hands when he’s done, hands that have always been made for art and photos and now that seem to be made to hold Noctis’.

What is he doing?

He’s in love and it’s so amazing but it’s also terrifying, and not just because it’s love. It’s scary, standing in this comforting house, the sound of others on the porch as they work on cleaning their haul for dinner, the voices of men who’s lives are infintely distanced from his, who could afford to buy his entire existence many times over. He swallows, hands shaking as he focuses on the lines of black ink from under his wristband.

What is he doing?

He scrubs a hand through his hair and sucks in a breath, the stupid vase…if anyone notices he’s going to be in trouble and really it’s not like it matters but he’s a creating of the enemy meant to kill the Prince, the Prince who loves him, who’s not safe near him probably. He bites his lip, tugging the ring in it hard as he tries to shut up the welling doubts, It’s just a vase for Astrals sake!

“Kid. It doesn’t matter what we think if you can’t trust yourself.”

Prompto jumps, the voice belongs to Cor, of course. He’s learned in the last six hours of being here that Cor is unfairly good at sneaking up on him.

He turns to face the Marshall, expecting the straight-backed man in military garb. Instead Cor’s leaning (albeit with flawless posturing) against the wall wearing a loose pair of cargo pants and well-cut v-neck. It jars Prompto out of his own head pretty well and he oogles.

“I know, he owns street clothes! Shock. Regis insist we leave the formalities behind. Ignis practically has an anyuerism everytime we come out here. Wait until you see the King and his son fling mashed potatoes at each other across a table.”

Prompto blinks, “uh…does that happen often?”

Cor just shrugs and pushes off the wall, “Doesn’t matter. That’s not why I’m talking to you. You want to protect them? You have to know that you’re not the enemy first.”

Prompto opens his mouth to reply but the words die, wasn’t that what he was just about to agonize over. He closes his mouth and Cor is patient as he thinks, brow creasing.

He’d never…not even the memory of the blackness in his blood can take away from him all of who he is, he remembers what it was like, being experimented on. He still could stop some things and they never finished so…He nods sharply and looks at Cor with his jaw set.

“I want to keep Noctis safe.”

Cor doesn’t move but there’s an approval in his eyes. He finally shifts, summoning a familiar looking pistol from the air and holding it out for Prompto.

“You wanna protect him, you have to protect yourself, keep that heart of his safe.”

Prompto blushes and gods above, that was almost romance out of Cor the freaking Immortal’s mouth. The porch door swings open and Noctis comes in, looking disgruntled at the sight of Cor and Prompto holding a gun.

“Noct! I’m sorry, we started talking and I kinda…distracted.”

Noctis glares between them a long moment but the small shrug Cor gives and Prompto’s sheepish grin tell him it’s alright. He relaxes and then spots the empty table behind Prompto.

“Did you do something to the Hexathon Vase?”

Prompto says no exactly as Cor laughs out a yes. Noctis doesn’t get angry though, just starts laughing.

“Oh man! I hated that ugly thing. Dad always said we should let Cor use it for target practice!”

Prompto blinks again, wondering how many times he’s going to be surprised today, before he grins and shrugs, spinning the pistol easily and propping it on his shoulder.

“Ugliness destruction is my speciality!”

Noctis just laughs and steps closer, brushing their noses together and kissing him lightly even as Cor sighs and makes a beeline for the porch.

“First light Argentum!”

The door swings shut and Prompto finds himself looking into steel blue eyes, sparking with mischief.

“Dinner’s not going to be gutted for a little while still…”

Prompto gasps in mock surprise, “Are you propositioning me? In the family cabin?”

Noctis just leans in for another soft kiss, “I’m not saying bend over, but….your hands look pretty good holding that gun.” He winks and Prompto chokes a bit.

“Oh. My. Gods.  _Noct_.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

 

The fish blankets are briefly a stumbling point as Prompto stares at them instead of looking at Noctis’, whose pants are around his knees.

“They’re looking at me dude.”

“For fuck’s sake!”

Noctis flops back with a frustrated groan and Prompto looks at him, ready to point out that it is kinda weird but the exposed skin, from Noctis’ thighs up to his belly button since his shirt rode up as he fell, shuts him up quickly.

He fumbles with the lotion placed on the bedside table, no doubt to combat chapped hands when they come here in the cold. Noctis props himself up and raises an eyebrow at him as Prompto spreads the stuff over his hand, fingers and palm rubbing together.

“Oh? Lookin’ past the fish?”

“Just because you like them, you Ichthyophile.”

Noctis’ face twists comically but he doesn’t get to ask questions as Prompto closes his hand over Noctis’ cock and strokes it with a firm, even movement. The air wooshes out of Noctis’ lungs and he flops back again, eyes opening and focused on Prompto’s face.

“N-not fair. Wanna touch you.”

Prompto shrugs and leans over Noctis’ body to kiss him.

“We don’t have time, let me take care of this…” He makes his point as he picks up speed, fingers rubbing up the soft spot on the side and thumb circling the head of Noctis’ cock as he touches him.

“Fine but, mmm, later.”

Prompto nods, watching Noctis’ eyes close as he gasps in a breath, hips pushing up.

“Later is good.”

Noctis doesn’t have words then as he slings an arm over Prompto’s neck and pulls him down into a breathy kiss that’s more Noctis panting against his lips than anything. He groans and Prompto presses his tongue into Noctis’ mouth, moaning a little as Noctis suckles it, careful of the metal bar.

He tightens his grip and twists a little, pulling away, “C’mon Noct, I wanna see your face.”

Noctis moans, eyes opening to focus hazily as his hips raise into Prompto’s touch and Prompto smiles at him, he can feel the way Noctis’ legs push out and his balls are drawn up tight. He’s close and the rising breaths betray him too.

“I’ve got you.” He doesn’t know why he feels the need to say it but it seems to work as Noctis’ eyes flutter and he moans out Prompto’s name, back arching and muscles clenching as he spills, cock twitching.

Prompto guides him through it, the heat in his own belly and tightness in his pants managable as he focuses wholly on Noctis’ pleasure.

The Prince slowly goes limp and Prompto grabs a shirt from his open suitcase on the floor beside the bed to wipe up the mess. Noctis smiles fondly as Prompto pulls the Prince’s pants back up and they share a quick kiss.

 

Prompto pulls away and frowns, “Can’t believe you just came while all these stupid fish watched.”

Noctis smacks his arm lazily, “Dumbass.”

“Hey! See if I touch you again while we’re here then.”

Immediately Nocti ssits up, pulling Prompto into a tight hug, “Guess I don’t have to repay you then.”

Prompto groans and buries his face in Noctis’ chest, “Fiiiiiiiiiiiine.”

They stay still for a few moments, just appreciating the warmth between them before Ignis’ voice calls, “Please wash up for dinner!”

They sigh and part and Prompto chuckles when the other’s voices filter through the door as they move.

“That’s a big one!”

“Lookin’ good Iggy. You mind if I have a cup Noodle with mine?”

“That sounds great!”

“Regis I swear to the six, don’t encourage him!”

Prompto can’t help it, walking behind Noctis to the sink to wash their hands, he grins like a maniac. It feels real, warm, like home, like family, like maybe, maybe he has a chance to be a part of this, to protect the things that matter to him. The pistol on the nightstand tells him so anyways.

* * *

The first morning session with Cor is not what he expects. Brutal physical exhaustion, maybe some aggression working out or something.

Instead Prompto finds himself sitting very still beside the marshall, watching the river that feeds the lake as it runs past them, uncaring. Cor doesn’t speak, just breathes slowly, eyes half lidded as he stares into the clear water. Prompto glances at him every few minutes and tries to match his breathing, maybe it’s some centering thing?

Half an hour passes and finally Cor moves, turning his body toward Prompto some more.

“You’ve got patience. Good. Noctis is a trying little shit on the best days. Now, enough staring at the damn water, on your feet.”

Prompto blinks and nods, hurrying to stand, almost immediately he starts bouncing his weight from foot to foot. Cor looks at him blankly and he stops, cringing a bit.

“It’s good to be quick, on your toes. When you shoot though, especially when you shoot to kill, you have to find your grounding, even if you only a have a second. I’d like to see how your aim is first, know what I’m in for, then we’ll work on that.”

With another jerky nod Prompto follows Cor a little further down the small dirt bath, noting absently some of the wildflowers he wants to take pictures of later, imagining how they’d look in ink on Noctis’ hips. He’s pulled back into their purpose though as the Marshall stops and gestures to a target.

He looks at the other man, just to affirm the intention but Cor gives away little. He sighs and raises the gun, hands fitting startlingly well and tries to hold it steady. It’s a bit shaky and Prompto forces himself to take slow breaths, drawing from somewhere deep as he sights and fires. He lets off four shots and then stops.

It’s only when Cor and himself approach the target he realizes it’s shaped loosely like a person. The shots are a perfect line, starting just under the ribs and ending with a final shot between the eyes and Prompto shudders, a clammy and uncomfortable feeling bubbling in his chest.

Cor doesn’t give him any kind of look though, just nods.

“Good. It’s a start. Now then….”

* * *

Several hours later Prompto curls in bed again, his body curved around Noctis’ as he runs his fingers through the Prince’s hair. He’s a little sore but nothing like he expected to be after working with Cor. It was a lot of information, a lot of correcting tiny details, and a lot of just…talking.

Noctis stirs, pushing into Prompto hands and humming. It draws a smile from the blonde and he leans in to kiss Noctis’ cheek, breathing him in, morning breath making his nose wrinkle a little. Cor’s right, he thinks as he looks at the sleeping Prince, there’s nothing that could turn him from Noctis’ side. Not his own past, not Noctis’ actions, not the Astrals themselves.

At the moment though, his main concern is waking Noctis.

“C’mon Noct, it’s late. The others want to do something, they keep talking about racing boats? I’m lost, I need you to guide me here dude! I’ve never even touched a boat!”

He gently shakes Noctis, becoming a little more playful as the Prince grumbles at him until his flicking his fingertip against his nose. It must be irritating because Noctis finally gives up and rolls away with a moan before sitting up.

His grey eyes blink sleepily and he glares at Prompto.

“You don’t have to, they’re not racing actual boats.”

“Oh..uh, what?”

“Man…let me put on clothes and shit.”

Prompto knows that tone, it’s Nocts “I’m too fucking tired, give me five” voice and he’s more than happy to let his lover wake up more before pushing it.

He sits patiently, smiling a little while Noctis rolls out of bed, almost literally. His feet thunk against the floor and there’s a moment where Prompto’s not sure that the rest of Noctis’ body isn’t going to follow them down. He manages though and makes small, somehow endearing, noises, grabbing clothing with his eyes half closed and tugging it on.

Prompto only laughs a little when he comes out of it with his shirt on backwards and has to fight it to turn around.

“You alright there buddy?”

Noctis just glares at him, but there’s no real heat to it as his hands are already seeking Prompto’s body. He pulls the blonde to stand and hugs him tight, tucking his face into Prompto’s neck and humming softly. Prompto smiles, small and warm, and hugs him back.

“Morning.” Noctis sounds marginally more awake now and Prompto rubs his cheek into the Prince’s messy hair with a soft sound.

“Morning…so…boats?”

Noctis let’s him go, stepping back and shrugging as he combs fingers through his hair, patting it flat. Prompto gets distracted for a moment because it doesn’t seem like Noct’s going to do much to it today and it’s sort of…intimate in it’s own way, seeing him relaxed this way. It gives Prompto another moment of perspective as he realizes that despite the usual level of casual that Noctis keeps out here, along with the others, he can let go of even more of the formalities that come from being royal.

“Yeah…it started when Iggy and I were little and it’s kinda…tradition now. We build little boats out of leaves and grass and stuff and float them down the river, whoever’s goes the furthest in the River God while were here and gets to make decrees about dinner and what games we play. It’s..silly.”

Prompto’s grinning already though, because it’s exactly the kind of fun he’s never had. He shakes his head, “I hope you’re ready to eat salad for dinner then, because I’m outclassed in everything else, but I can build stuff like nobodies business.”

Noctis just smirks, “Is that a challenge?”

“You scared bro?”

“No, but you certainly should be. Clarus is the reigning champion.”

Ignis’ amused tone about makes Prompto jump out of his skin and he turns to find the the man leaning in the open doorway to the room, arms crossed over a light tan button down. It’s almost…safari-esque, especially paired with the khaki shorts and the leather first aid pouch strapped to his thigh, but it’s so crisp it can only be Ignis’ version of outdoor wear.

“I dunno Iggy, he’s threatening vegetables. You two might have to team up to take him down.”

Ignis laughs and Prompto’s chest warms as Noctis takes his hand and pulls him after the advisor.

* * *

In the end Prompto’s little boat, large maple leaves and a few carefully selected twigs does very well but Noctis’ crosses the line of sunlight slanting over the water they declared a finish line a little ahead, Clarus’ boat caught on a stray bunch of leaves in the water and Iris blowing hard to free her own little craft. Regis, Gladio, and Ignis’ little ships are all just swirls of debris after a rather unfortunate collision with one another.

Prompto laughs as Noctis father grabs his hands and flings them up, shouting out his victory while the other’s mock being unable to look at his glory. It’s all just…silly.

Regis gives a heartfelt eulogy for the “wee nature sailors” lost in the tragedy and Prompto finds himself wiping exaggerated fake tears away as Cor nods along solemnly. It’s all made much more ridiculous by the fact that Regis is dressed in a fisherman’s vest, his wide brimmed hat clutched to his chest. Gladio slings an arm around Prompto and Noctis when they begin the walk back, forcing his body between them.

“So lovebirds, fancy a few rounds of cards?”

Prompto blinks at him and Noctis scoffs, “You’re just trying to win your dignity back.”

“Bad form son.” Clarus comments, to their right and Gladio unashamedly shrugs back at his father.

“Yeah, well I thought sticking those of us not cooking at a table might be a good way  to learn a little more about blondie here.” He jerks his head at Prompto, who swallows and is sudden very warm.

He forgets so easily, too easily in fact, that though he’s been made welcome, they still have questions, things they want to know. It’s almost more daunting now, because he knows they’ll ask him about normal things, movies he likes, if he prefers milk or dark chocolate, a hundred tiny things that he’s never had to share before.

Clarus answers that with a hum, “I’d like to know a bit more about some of those tattoos, that’s true. Alright, River God, what say you?”

Noctis stops, bringing the whole troop of them to a halt and thinks on it, his eyes meeting Prompto’s as he pretends to weigh his options. Prompto’s grateful when he realizes that Noctis really is taking in how nervous he is. He gives him a tiny nod and Noctis raises his chin, his tone imperial.

“I will favor you with this request. One full round of rummy for the night then!”

“Yes!” Iris claps and Prompto looks at her, “I always win Rummy!”

He laughs and Noctis shoves Gladio out of the way, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze that Prompto returns. He finds himself looking forward to Iris wiping the floor with them, because for once, it’s more about the company.

* * *

Prompto is learning new things every minute about the most powerful men in the country. All of which would be excellent fodder for the tabloids, if he were so inclined…if he weren’t already in love with them all.

“Is it always…this?”

Cor just sighs, crossing his arms and taking in the scene before the two of them with an evaluating set to his lips.

“Usually it’s devolved to some form of physical challenge by now, to be honest. It’s been very civil this year.”

Prompto stares at him, then looks back to the others, Noctis is splayed out in his chair, legs spread, one drapped over the arm, chin just resting on his fingertips, elbow on the unoccupied arm. It’s hot as hell, with the imperial expression on his face and Prompto has too look away from him quickly. Regis is standing ramrod straight, one eyebrow raised and the same hauty look that his son has is painted on his face. Gladiolus and Clarus are posturing rather intensely at each other behind their respective charges, two pairs of intense eyebrows communicating all their own.

Ignis is sipping his coffee but each time he sets his cup down the sound is crisp and pointed and his relaxed elegance seems drawn tight. Beside him Iris is bouncing in her chair and keeps shooting Prompto looks of excitement. He isn’t sure how things got so out of hand, one minute Noctis’ points were tied with his and everything was fine and then he was climbing until he had the most points, leaving Prompto in the dust. Regis, the defending champion, behind Iris (Prompto learned they just counted second place as winning because she was  _that_ good) had stood from his chair and the weirdest moment of Prompto’s life had begun.

Cor leans back a little beside him, they’re at the very end of the long table, something that Prompto had pouted about a little at first since it was further from Noctis, and hums. 

“Regis is going to say something soon…five crowns it’s an offer of peace, full throne room decorum.”

Prompto glances at Noctis and smiles, he can play this game, “Noct won’t take it, six crowns he doesn’t even say words to decline.”

Cor raises an eyebrow at the specificity but then continues, “Double or nothing if Regis challenges him to a contest.”

“You’re on, Noct will try to make Gladio do it for him.”

“Extra hour of training tomorrow if he gets you to do it for him…or with him.” **  
**

Prompto groans at the exact moment Reigs speaks.

“Prince Noctis, it has been pleasurable to play but it is growing later. Let’s be gentlemen and bow out gracefully now, Lady Iris certainly has us beaten.”

Prompto just waits, and sure enough, Noctis scoffs and waves a hand dismissively, a clear refusal. Regis smiles a bit at his son.

“It’s been awhile since our last battle, hasn’t it? What say you Clarus?”

Prompto is a touch more concerned at the way that everyone seems to be aware of something important, Clarus is nodding and the others are standing, even Cor. He scrambles to his feet as well and throws a desperate look at Noctis who just winks at him and goes back to staring at his father, rising from his chair with unusual grace.

“Ignis?”

Noctis sounds confident in the answer to his question but Prompto watches in horror as Ignis shakes his head and gestures to him. The Prince looks him over for a moment, lips slightly pursed and then he grins.

“Prompto then, is my partner.”

Regis nods seriously and Cor just sighs, claps Prompto’s shoulder, and he, Ignis, Gladio, and Iris start pushing furniture out of the way, creating an open space that’s alarmingly wide to Prompto.

“Noct? What did you just sign me up for dude?”

His lover laughs a little and comes closer, pressing his fist to Prompto’s shoulder.

“Fun, and the knowledge you get to kick a King’s butt!”

He’s already not looking forward to the extra training and there’s the little detail of  _fighting a literal ruler_. Not that he hasn’t wacked Noctis a time or two when the Prince is being particularly irritating…

Whatever, the point stands.

“What exactly are we doing?”

Noctis leans into him and Prompto snakes an arm around his waist on instinct, listening to his Prince explain. The game is simple, Regis will get on Clarus’ shoulders, Noctis on Prompto’s, the first group to have a player fall loses.

“Noct…They’re both a lot stronger than us.”

It’s clearly not a deterrent because Noctis just shrugs, “So? I’ve got way better balance than Dad and you’re faster than Clarus, just keep me up and we’ll win for sure.”

Prompto looks at the joy and confidence radiating from Noctis and just gives in.

“You’ve never even heard of stacked odds have you?”

Noct just laughs again and the sound of it warms Prompto from his toes. He wonders, for a moment, if there’s a way to capture the feeling of Noctis’ smile in an image. If there is he’ll have to ink it over his heart. 

Noctis touches Prompto’s lip ring, “You might want to take this out or something though.”

Prompto groans but nods and goes to switch it out for a small clear spacer instead. When he returns the tables, chairs, and various smaller items have been shoved against the walls in haphazard positions to clear a space wide enough for the four of them to do something dumb.

He reflexively looks up at the ceiling, it’s higher than a lot of places like this, but he’s still pretty sure that someone’s going to get some brain damage from the exposed beams. 

Cor just follows his gaze and shrugs at him when he looks askance and Prompto figures that’s pretty much all there is too it. Though, consider neither Noctis nor himself has much height he can probably use it to their advantage.

“Ready?”

Noctis is dressed down, having tossed off his fishing vest and his boots are off. Prompto takes the hint and rolls the bottom of his pants so he won’t step on them and tugs off his socks for better traction. On the other side of the space Clarus and Regis are already in more flexible clothing, soft dark knit training clothes (and yeah, it’s still weird for Prompto) talking quietly.

“So…strategy?”

Noctis studies the space and looks back at Prompto with a serious set to his lips, “Alright, here’s the plan…don’t fall.”

Prompto stares and then snorts, “Noctis, that’s as good a plan as “hey, don’t die when I kill you.””

The Prince just glares, “No, specifically you don’t fall, just keep us out of the way of their hits as much as you can, since you’re the feet, and I’ll do the rest.”

“See, now that’s only kinda a plan.”

“Prom, listen, I know all of my Dad’s ticklish spots and NO ONE tickles a King, so he’ll squirm himself right off Clarus’ shoulders as long as you can dance around fast enough.”

Prompto grins, because yeah, that sounds like it might actually work. 

“Now bend down so I can get in position.”

Prompto mock bows at Noctis but keeps his mouth shut and turns the gesture into the kneel needed for Noctis to sling his legs over Prompto’s shoulders. The Prince is built sturdy but still light and Prompto’s grateful he’s done more strength training at the gym lately. 

Regis seats himself on Clarus and Cor steps forward just as Iris rushes back into the space, a bowl of popcorn in her hands and a grin on her face.

Cor just sighs as she plops down between Ignis and Gladio on the couch that’s been shoved next to the door.

“Alright gentlemen, rules are: No hair pulling, no switching partners, try not to break each other, Top fighter can’t kick bottom fighter in the face or grab them by their nostrils, and if you do that ever again Regis I will personally dethrone you, loser has to fight Iggy and Gladiolus. Good luck.”

Prompto wants, very suddenly, to win incredibly badly. He doesn’t know if there’s any other signal, so he waits for Noctis to direct him, the Prince touches his cheek lightly and Prompto glances up as much as he can, catching the edge of Noctis’ smile.

“Let’s do it!”

They make the first move, Prompto’s feet carrying them forward quickly and Noctis jabs at his father’s chest, Regis blocks it, but only just and Clarus leans into it a bit to counter-balance them. The test of balance doesn’t get returned though, since Prompto’s already pulled them out of reach when Regis tries it.

“Ooh, he’s fast!” Iris’ voice almost distracts him as they are rushed and he feels more than see’s Regis’ shove to Noctis, though he barely has to do anything to resist the movement since Noctis seems to absorb the force and balance himself.

He returns the attack, grabbing his father and pulling him forward, fingers digging into this armpits. 

Prompto, as a result, finds himself in the bizarre position of being nose to cheek with Clarus Amicitia. They don’t speak, any movement and they might be kissing and Prompto feels his cheeks burning as Iris catcalls and Gladio’s laughter drowns out Ignis’ own chuckle.

He can’t back away, aware that if he does Noctis will be pulled off his shoulders but he doesn’t have to.

Clarus jerks back, Regis’ foot swinging a hair’s breadth from Prompto’s face as he flails backwards, his son’s attack and his own squirming having forced him off balance. Clarus tries to compensate as they part, and Prompto can see that he’s going to fail.

“YES!” Noctis yelps as the two teeter and Prompto’s almost whooping when they find their balance.

“Oh. Uh-oh.” Prompto’s grin fades as Regis regains himself and the determination in Clarus’ eyes is renewed.

“Uh, Noct?”

“Iggy’s gonna cream us dude.”

Prompto laughs, “Maybe we should focus on not dying to your father first?”

They brace themselves and give it their all, but Clarus sweeps Prompto’s feet out from under him as Regis abuses Noctis’ own ticklish spots.  

Laying together in a pile of limbs Prompto’s ribs hurt from laughing and Noctis keeps kissing his face and telling him he’s “a brave knight.”

They’re only pulled from it when Ignis clears his throat delicately. Prompto sighs, resigned to their fate and kneels again for the Prince. 

Gladiolus does the same for Ignis and the two sides rise together, only to have their epic stare off broken when Ignis makes a  _very_ undignified sound.

His perfectly styled hair is being crunched beneath the beam that Prompto noted at first and he half-slaps Gladio’s cheek in a silent effort to get him to move out from under it.

The shield scoffs but steps to the side and Ignis spends a few moments carefully fixing his style. Noctis’ laughter and Prompto’s own make it hard to stay upright together. Their opponents wait for them to get it together and Prompto groans again.

“Not too many brusies Gladio, please.”

The big man just winks at him and he and Ignis launch their attack.

It’s over in a minute, a painful and humiliating minute. Prompto’s breathing is labored, the wind knocking out of him by Gladio’s fist and Noctis isn’t in much better shape laying beside him. 

Gladio is grinning at them as Cor lazily declares the winners, “Not laughing now huh kid?”

Prompto grins wide and Noctis flips him the bird, to the amusement of the other’s. Regis helps them up and they all take a second to breath.

“It’s been ages since we did that.” Clarus is a bit breathless as he speaks and Noctis nods in agreement.

“Ages since we did a lot of things, I’d say you’d better keep this one around Noctis, he seems to make us remember how to live a little.” Cor says it, nudging Prompto’s back and making him blush again.

“As long as he doesn’t try to kiss dad again!” Iris chimes in and Prompto isn’t sure he could get much redder.

Noctis laughs and pulls him into a kiss instead, his lips soft and Prompto can’t manage to be embarrassed about the display as he kisses him back.

“Awwwww.”

This time Prompto joins Noctis in flipping off the room.


	7. Chapter 7

The wind is stronger now, the waves on the lake large and the water gone dark, like the sky overhead. There’s no rain yet, but Prompto can practically taste the electricity in the air and he sighs, hoping it’s just because it’s so early that everything seems so bleak out. **  
**

Cor doesn’t waste time, just greets Prompto with a nod and steps off the porch, leaving Prompto to glance back inside where the living room is still disorganized from the night before. He rolls his shoulders and follows the marshall.

“I want you to try to summon your weapon.”

Prompto blinks and then smiles a little, “I can’t summon things.”

Cor just stares at him for a beat and then turns back toward the house, “Stay here.”

Prompto shifts, uncomfortable, but does as he’s told. The morning air is chilled enough that he jogs in place a bit to stay warm in the breeze coming off the lake, even still it’s lovely and he feels a pang of sadness that they have to leave tomorrow. He wonders, in the moment alone, if Noctis and the others ever wish that this was their life instead, here in the house by the lake, fishing and just being normal. He knows that they’re all proficient hunters and he’s sure they could do so many other things, if birth had been kinder.

Prompto starts to realize that maybe his common status is a blessing, even with the shadow of his past growing longer with each passing year. He’s pulled from the dark thoughts by the telltale sound of Noctis grumbling.

He turns with a grin tugging at his lips in time to see Cor half-pulling the Prince, still in his PJ’s with hair a mess, across the yard.

“You brought it on yourself. You gave Prompto a weapon and brought him close to you and didn’t think to give him access to the armiger. Maybe think ahead next time and I’ll let you sleep.”

“You said people hadtabetrained.” Noctis yawns the last bit, mushing the words.

Cor just looks unimpressed and Prompto pats his shoulder, “Buddy, you’re not awake enough to argue, just do your thing and go back to bed.”

Noctis makes a noise that Prompto takes as agreement because the next moment he’s got an armful of Prince and Noctis is kissing him sloppily, making soft noises and Prompto’s blushing a bit because Cor is right there. Before he can be too mortified Noctis pulls back and speaks something softly in old Lucian and then kisses him again and there’s power, a fissure in the air that Prompto knows is all Noctis and then it’s in him too, running under his skin. A livewire of power laces into his bones and they part. He looks down and finds the blue energy wrapping around them both before it sinks into Prompto’s skin and Noctis gives him a smug sleepy smile and stumbles away with a half assed wave to Cor.

“Tell Gladio an extra hour of training with you for the week after that display.”

The Prince just gives Cor the finger.

“I’m guessing he didn’t kiss everybody else then?” Prompto says it more to ease his own embarrassment than anything else and Cor just shakes his head.

“Drama Queen.” They both say and Cor’s eyes sparkle a moment, leaving Prompto to wonder what kind of mischief might be held back by the Marshal’s seriousness.

“Now then. Summon your weapon.”

Prompto’s brows draw together and he hold out his hand, fingers flexing. He feels stupid when nothing happens and is immediately reminded of the scene in the first Spider-Man when Peter makes a fool of himself trying to figure out the web. The difference is plain, one of them has an audience. Cor’s expression doesn’t change though and Prompto shakes himself.

He tries to focus on the magic in him now and goes with what feels right, tugging his hand back as he pulls on the energy. He feels something in his grasp and excitedly moves to aim only to realize….

“Uh…ebony?”

Cor raises an eyebrow at the can of coffee Ignis has a taste for held in Prompto’s grasp and the blonde blushes brightly shaking his hand and sending it away, reaching again and being careful to feel out something that when he touches on it feels his mouth with the taste of hot metal.

This time the motion is rewarded and he holds the pistol Noct gave to him when Ardyn came, it’s beautiful and idly he thinks he should add it to his tattoos as he flicks off the safety and takes aim at the target Cor set up the day before.

He squeezes off a shot and the glass bottle erupts, making him crow triumphantly. Cor smiles at him wanly and then he’s summoning a sword.

“Hitting targets is good, helps keep your eye sharp but when you’re shooting to protect yourself it’s harder. I’m going to attack you in a moment, first load these.” he tosses Prompto rubber shots, “and do me a favor, don’t aim for the head.”

 

 

Prompto flops on the couch beside Noctis, burying his head in his boyfriends shoulder, “I’m a bruise. A very tender bruise.”

Noctis just snorts and pushes at him until they’re settled against each other comfortably, “I peeked out earlier, you got a few good hits on Cor.”

“Tell it to my bones.” Prompto mumbles into Noctis’ shirt even as Iris bounces on the couch beside him, making him groan as it shifts him around. Cor had only hit him with the flat of his blade but that had been enough and his arms and legs throbbed, a nasty purple likely hiding just under his ribs too.

“Uh-oh, sorry Prompto! It’s too dreary out to go outside, should we watch a movie?” Iris’ cheer wasn’t dampened by the two bleary boys and Prompto offers a quick thumbs up as Noctis answers, “You pick.”

The memo must get around because a few minutes later everyone is seated around the living room, Regis and Clarus taking the armchairs as Ignis and Gladio seat themselves on the floor and Cor sits on the footstool, leaving the other three on the couch. Ignis passes out bowls of fresh popcorn as Iris presses play and the rain that starts is a nice background to the film. It’s an animated story of a girls adventure, a story of growing up and being yourself in a charming style.

Prompto sniffles a little at the end and Noctis gives his hand a squeeze where their fingers are tangled, looking around Prompto see’s that he’s not the only one affected as several others are heavily glassy eyed and Ignis surreptitiously wipes at his eyes.

As the credits roll and the room is deathly quiet so he clears his throat, “Hey! Let’s watch Emperors New Groove!”

There’s an enthusiastic agreement and Regis, his voice grating and high yells, “Pull the Lever Kronk!”

It makes him feel less heavy as everyone seems to warm to the idea and Ignis gets up to make more popcorn.

“I told Gladdy he should be Kronk for Halloween.” Iris pokes her big brother with her toe and Prompto laughs as Noctis rolls his eyes, snuggling into Prompto’s side more.

“Only if Ignis is Yzma.”

The dignified choking noise from the kitchen answers that suggestion.

 

 

The last night at the cabin is bittersweet, they roast s’mores over a flame that Regis produces and controls in a bowl. Prompto laughs as Noctis makes a mess of himself and even Ignis has marshmallow smeared over his cheek.

Regis takes great joy in smashing a warm piece of marshmallow into Clarus’ face when the shield tries to talk about the meeting the next day and they take turns trying to catch pieces of graham crackers that Gladio tosses in their mouths.

“I must say Prompto, it’s been lovely having you along. I hope that you’ll be with us again for next years outing.”

Prompto turns to look at Regis as a piece of cracker pelts his cheek, blushing, “I hope that I will too sir. It’s nice to be together like this, like a family. It’s not something I’m used to and uh, it’s really great that you’ve got this sort of thing, especially with Insomnia and Lucis and uh…everything.”

He doesn’t know if he can actually blush anymore than he already is but Regis is smiling at him warmly and Noctis leans into his side and a glance shows Clarus and Cor both looking warmer.

“You are right in thinking it’s a hard thing to have, when we are men overwhelmed too often by our duties. I believe our children have had a great deal of influence in this and I am proud of them.” Regis pauses and looks around the table as Clarus adds, “not as successors, or rather, not only as successors, but simply as our family. I too am very proud of you all for remembering the things that are important outside of your duty to the crown.”

The table is silent for a moment and then there are grins and Gladio snorts, “You know that might’ve been more weighty if there wasn’t still marshmallow on your nose.”

Prompto decides, right then, that he never wants to go back to being alone.

* * *

The morning was dry but grey and Prompto found it especially melancholy as he looks back at the cabin, the lake spreading behind it and the memories of the week there hanging about the place. Gladio and Iris are crossing the small yard with luggage, Noctis slumps against the car beside Prompto.

“I don’t want to go.” His voice is soft, meant only for the blonde’s ears and Prompto slides an arm around his waist, giving him a little squeeze.

“I can see why. You’re all so happy here, no kingdom pressing down.”

Noctis nods but straightens, his chin tilting up, “It’s a good respite but I don’t want to run from my duty. The people need stability, leadership and that’s what we try to give. Maybe one day, maybe soon, Kings won’t be the best option for us anymore but until then it’s my job to see to their interests, too try and make things better for everyone. I just…sometimes it would be nice to be someone else.”

Prompto looks at him with a bit of awe but mostly a soft sort of fondness as he listens and pulls Noctis into a proper hug, murmuring, “I like you as you Noct. I get why this is nice but you’re meant to be a King. You’re so, so good Noct, I don’t know how you’d survive all that goodness as a pleb like me.”

Noctis kisses his shoulder, where he’s pressed in the hug and pokes at him a little, “You’re hardly a pleb, don’t make it sound like I’m some saint…”  
Prompto lets him go, grinning and nudging him, “I know what you do naked, I’d hardly call you a saint.”

Ignis’ delicate throat clearing gains there attention and he looks pointedly at the car they’re standing next too.

“Can we expect you in the vehicle or shall I tell the King his son chose to walk home?”

All he got was two tongues poking out at him, one pierced.

* * *

Prompto lets his fingers linger on the leather of his chair, taking a breath before he drops his bag and gets settled for the day. In the front Charlie makes a racket, probably dropping something important again and the sound is a comfort. He’d expected some weirdness after the display when Ardyn had arrived, especially since he’d ran off with the Royal Family for days afterward, but his friend had just flipped him off and given him a, “We were so busy, you’re dealing with all the kids who want infinity loops and shit this week, you owe me.”

Prompto groans a little, remembering the neatly penciled in appointments slotted to take up the rest of his week, many of which will probably be arrows and the like, not that he doesn’t love doing them and he thinks it’s great how some designs have taken off, but it means a lot of people passing under his hands. His favorite work is like the piece for Noctis, long, personal, challenging. It is only fair though, after ditching Loqi and Charlie without warning.

He’s just glad they didn’t expect him back for another day, he was able to reschedule a touch-up that he’d missed for that afternoon and was free to draw until then. Noctis had hinted that Ignis admired the work he’d seen of Prompto’s so far and winked at him with a “Specs loves the skyline.”

Ignis just didn’t seem like a tattoo type, but at the very least Prompto figured he’d could make him a really cool art piece anyways. The whole idea had sort of tumbled onto him while they’d been driving back, a photo of the city skyline with a background of a galaxy painted so it was visible over the buildings, the whole thing framed in a curl of smoke. He sits down, flicking the light in his table on and letting the shape of his idea take him.   
His eyes starting to sting after practically no time at all he sighs, pauses to remove his contacts, and slides a pair of thick framed glasses into place. He hardly wears them but well, sometimes it’s just easier.

He’s still working several hours later, the galaxy coming along beautifully inside the shape of the curl, when a hand on his shoulders makes him jump hard enough he snaps the lead of the pencil he’s holding.

“Fuck! Warn a guy!”

Loqi just rolls his eyes, lips pursed as he eyes the art, “Looks good.”

Prompto’s half-formed a retort when he registers that it was a compliment. “Whoa..what?”

The other blonde just shifts, tossing his head a little and looking to the side, “You did good, standing up too him. I still don’t think you being all lovey with the Prince is a good idea but you kept him away from me too. I’d thank you but it might just go to your head and with all the royal asskissing you’ve been getting I’m not about to start.”

Prompto snorts but he sees what Loqi’s trying to say, holding up a fist to bump, “Circumstance might’ve been a bitch that tossed us together, but I’m still looking out, even if I don’t agree with your thoughts on Noct.”

Loqi taps his fist to Prompto’s and they don’t say anything, looking at each other and understanding in that moment that they are maybe less outcasts than they were once.

“Your appointments here.”

“Thanks bud, send ‘em back!”

* * *

“I feel the boy’s proved himself a stalwart companion, despite his less than clandestine beginning.”

“I am inclined to agree with the evaluation. We can continue to observe if it is desirable, however I would be willing to put it to a vote.”

“Hell I’ve already started working with the kid. I’m in.”

Drautos frowned at the other men in the room, “I still don’t think we’re considering that this could be Niflheim playing the long game. What we’ve brought to light about Argentum points to a childhood being conditioned to destroy the line of Lucis, blood experiments, brainwashing, the works. It’s possible that the boy is a sleeper or at the very least latently dangerous.”

Gladiolus, usually silent at these meetings, letting the older men decide without interference, snorts loudly, “Please. Prompto’s not even likely to want to punch the Prince, I want to do that at least weekly. It was a founded concern at the beginning but now you’re just being stubborn. Noct is as safe with Prompto as with any of us, maybe safer, in some cases.” The last he directs at Drautos with an even stare and the commander bristles.

“Clarus, your son makes some interesting insinuations.”

The older Amicitia raises an eyebrow, glancing toward Regis, who looks as mild as ever but his jaw ticks, “Maybe he does, but he brings up a good point. Prompto was more than willing to shot Ardyn Izunia to protect Noctis and himself, he’s done nothing but try to keep the Prince safe and happy and Noctis has made his own choice in this. I believe we agreed long ago to respect the wishes of the Prince.”

“Even when those choices would destroy him? Us?”

“Enough.” Regis’ voice is even and he looks at Drautos with a warning in his gaze, “Vote. In favor of allowing Prompto Argentum to become one of Noctis’ Crownsguard and retainers with plans for future contigencies as Consort to the Crown, flame, opposed dark.”

Six of the seven candles around the circle lit.The sheilds, the King, the marshal, those who headed the guard all burning, Drautos alone remained cold.

“It is decided. Gladiolus, I trust you can deliver the verdict?”

Gladiolus just gave Regis a smile and a thumbs up, ignoring the sour look on the Captains face.

* * *

Noctis moans, lips parted slightly as he works a finger inside of himself, head tilted back and toes flexing against the carpet. He’s sitting at the very edge of his bed, completely bared, tilted back on his hips, feet just touching the floor enough to stabilize himself. It’s been a long few days since the lake and with how busy Prompto’s been at work and the catch up he had to do at the Citadel…well they’ve not seen much of each other.

He gasps as he manages to brush against the very edge of his prostate, his blue eyes are dark and half-lidded, his lips red from how he keeps biting at them and the angle he’s holding himself at makes his collar bones stand out. 

 He’s so warm and soft inside and he imagines the sound Prompto makes when they’re together as he slowly fingers himself, his other hand splayed on the duvet, his cock twitches, ignored.

He looks directly into the lens of the nice camera he managed to set up by himself, allowing another moan to spill out as he works another finger into himself, lifting his hips a bit to show off the way his body opens around them. The cool air in his room raises bumps on his skin and he shudders, working both fingers in his body slowly.

It doesn’t take much before he’s loosened up enough for the small toy sitting further up on the bed and his scoots back, pale legs pushing him off the floor. He grabs it and coats it generously in lube despite his preparing and teasingly circles his entrance with it. 

His eyes flick back toward the camera, his hair mussed and his chest moving faster, he licks his lips and slides the tapered black toy home, a strangled sound leaving him as he does, falling back on the bed some. He gives himself a moment and then pushes up on an elbow so his face is visible, working the toy inside of himself.

His leg shudders when he hits his prostate again and he’s forced to pause, readjusting so he’s horizontal to the camera at the end of his bed. It’s a better position and he resumes fucking himself with the plug, his free hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it in time.

It doesn’t take long, the combined stimuli and the knowledge that he’s filming himself doing this, work him up until he’s breathing harshly and there’s a string of broken “Fuck!” and moans leaving him. When he does come it’s practically silent, just a hiss of breath and his back bowing some, his eyes shut tight and his mouth open, the muscles in his neck standing out for a moment. 

He goes limp when it’s done, just panting. He forces himself to slide the toy free, wincing and not bothering to wipe himself off before he stands to turn the camera off, blowing a kiss into it at the last moment.

He shivers again, his legs weak as he stumbles into the shower, the SD card downloading onto a secured computer so he can burn the video onto a disk and send a trusted messenger with it.

* * *

Prompto’s day ends with someone trying to talk him down in price because, “C’mon man, it’s not even a hard design!”

He’s already charging practically nothing for the work, enough to cover the cost of the ink and maybe a few dollars extra, since the guy had to reschedule while he was out and he’s not having it.

“Look, guy, you want art worth forty bucks? There’s a dude two streets over who’ll slap something on you for it, I can give you his number, but for what you’re asking me I can’t go less than ninety.”

The guy just sneers, “All that shit in the paper about you being so amazing and those citadel fuckers’ve made you think your shit art is worth more than it is. You can go fuck yourself, I’ve seen my niece draw better and she’s in pre-k.”

Prompto sits in the shop for a good hour after the guy leaves, gathering his frayed nerves and stomping out the voice that taunts that maybe he was right, maybe things are going to his head.

He shakes himself and heads home for the night, glancing back at the citadel towering over the city and feeling a pang of loneliness. Noctis has barely had time to text him since they got back.

His house is quiet as ever and he sets his helmet on the table, getting ready to take off his boots when someone knocks.

For a second hope blooms, but he shoves it down, it’s late and Noctis already said he wouldn’t be able to see him for two more days. Sure enough it’s just a guy at the door in simple black clothes, the royal crest on his sleeve but no other marker. He hands Prompto a small package, has him sign for it, and leaves without so much as a “Night”.

Not that Prompto cares, he knows the handwriting on the front of the slim square that reads, “Prom, sorry I’ve been busy. Hope this helps.” 

There’s even a badly drawn heart next to the words and Prompto rolls his eyes, smiling fondly as he opens the paper, shaking out…a DVD?

He shrugs and pops it in, the screen is black for a moment and then Noctis’ face fills it, smiling brightly. Prompto feels his heart warm and he sits down, reaching to unlace his boots while he watches whatever the Prince has sent him.

Thirty minutes later his boots are still on and his pants are shoved down his hips, his phone in his hand as he sends a picture of his spent cock and flushed face to Noctis with a caption.

_**“Holy. Fucking. Hell.”** _

Then

**_“I’m I supposed to burn this after I watch it? I feel like that might be blasphemy, but like, is keeping it treason?”_ **

The only answer he gets is a picture of Noctis, just the side of his face where it’s squashed into his pillow,  _ **“If you get rid of it I’ll have you publicly executed. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get enough time alone to do that.”**_

Prompto laughs and tugs off his shirt, wiping himself off with it and looks a little forlorn.

“ ** _Two days?”_**

Noctis sends him back a frowny face.

“ ** _Yeah…but I have some awesome news when I see you!”_**

**_“C’mon Noct! Don’t hold out on a guy!”  
_ **

**_“If you still think I’m holding out after that video…”  
_ **

**_“Shut up. Tell meeee.”  
_ **

**_“In person Prom, promise. (hah, Prom-promise.) I love you, go to bed.”  
_ **

**_“Yeah yeah, love you too.”_ **

* * *

“Date night!” Prompto sings a little as he pulls a shirt over his head. He smiles at himself in the mirror, appraising his outfit, the light grey pants fitted to his legs and the dark blue short-sleeved shirt that pulls out the color of his eyes are well cut. He huffs at his hair, laying across his forehead, damp from his shower, and decides to take care of the rest before he fights with it.

He’s just finished applying a gentle layer of eyeliner when a knock on his door makes him jump. He swears a little as the corner of his makeup smears and calls, “Just a sec!”

A quick dab with a tissue and he’s up at the door, frowning as he tugs it open, he’s not expecting anyone but Noctis, and not for another hour. Standing in the doorway however is Noctis himself, dark hair perfectly messy, he’s not smiling. 

“Noct!” 

Prompto steps aside automatically but he’s blushing, his hair is still down and part of his bangs are pinned to the side to keep them out of his face while he gets ready. Noctis doesn’t seem to mind though as he steps in and Prompto feels cold when he reaches to shut the door.

“What is it? What’s happened Noct?”

His fear must be showing because Noctis smiles at him then, a slow spread of his lips and there’s a warmth to it that relaxes Prompto immediately.

“Everything’s fine Prom, I just couldn’t sit around anymore.” His eyes rake over Prompto, gaze appreciative of the outfit and come to settle on his pinned hair, 

“Cute.”

Prompto fights the blush he can feel creeping up his neck, reaching to unpin his bangs and letting them fall soft and curly over his forehead. Noctis brushes his fingers against them and there’s something tight between them, a cord that’s winding taut. 

“Noct?” Prompto can’t seem to raise his voice above a whisper as the Prince strokes his cheek, pausing to touch his lip. He gasps a little as it feels like all the air in the room is gone.

“I know we said dinner, but I’m not hungry anymore.”

Noctis’ voice wavers a little, his nerves making him a little unsteady and maybe that’s what does it for Prompto. He takes Noctis’ hand, looking into the dark blue of his eyes and smiles softly, “How about I order a pizza?”

The “Yes” is breathed against his lips as Noctis pulls him into a kiss, quickly taking over Prompto’s ability to breathe as he licks at his lips, bending him back a little as he pushes the curve of their bodies together. They’re learning fast that they are too tactile to handle long periods apart and though it’s been little more than a week Prompto meets Noctis with the same hungry fire.

They separate and Prompto realizes his hands are fisted in Noctis’ black shirt, already half shoving it off of him and Noctis slides his hands into Prompto’s back pocket, squeezing his butt a little.

“You look really good Prom.” He nuzzles into the curve of Prompto throat, mouthing kisses down the skin there as Prompto laughs, breathless.

“Bedroom Noct. I don’t think my legs are gonna hold.”

Noctis nods and releases him but only just enough for them to stumble over one another into Prompto’s room. The little vanity still has the spread of his things on it, the eyeliner open and sitting exactly as he left it to get the door, he doesn’t spare it a glance. 

Prompto manages to get his boyfriend naked in record time, only to slow when Noctis turns away from him, revealing the inked expanse of his back. Prompto swallows the sudden rush of saliva, the urge to lick the lines he put there is strong.

As it is, he still drags a finger over the curve of the Lucian crest and Noctis sighs, “I like that you were the one who did it, who marked me. It makes me feel like I’m yours.”

Silence sits between them after the admission, Prompto’s eyes wide as his fingers splay over the ridge of Noctis’ scar as he allows the feeling to wash over him. He marked Noctis, Noctis was his and he was going to be a part of the Prince’s life, possibly forever, if not as a lover than as one of his guard.   
Noctis seems uncomfortable after a moment, twisting where he stands naked in front of the bed too try and see Prompto’s expression. He doesn’t get turned far before Prompto’s pushing him forward, bending him toward the bed, his tongue working over the lines of black with a fervor.

“I love you.” He pants against Noctis’ skin, kneeling now on the bed behind the Prince who is on all fours, his own breath coming harshly as Prompto licks at his skin, hands sliding up over Noctis’ thighs, his hips and chest.

“Prom-mmm” The sound of his name draws Prompto away finally and he allows Noctis to face him before they’re kissing again, hungry for the taste of one another.

It’s messier than ever and Prompto has to struggle out of his clothes because Noctis refuses to stop kissing him for long enough to undress properly. It’s fine though because as soon as he’s naked Noctis is shoving their bodies together, hips rutting into Prompto’s as he does his best to get the friction they’re both desperate for. 

Prompto separates from the Prince beneath him long enough to grab lube and then he’s back, skin to skin letting the fire that Noctis seems to be made of consume him. There’s heat in the fingers that drag up his spine that makes it impossible to deny the man beneath him and he barely manages to pull away again.

“What do you want Noct?” It would be a tease if Prompto wasn’t panting the words, uncertain if the Prince wants to keep things as they are, because Prompto’s pretty sure he could come like this, the drag of Noctis’ skin against him.

“More Prom, more of you, of this.” Noctis takes the lube where it’s laying next to them and starts coating his own fingers, reaching between his own legs as Prompto shuffles backward, “Astrals.”

He watches, unable to look away as Noctis works himself open. It’s gorgeous, the video playing out in real time in front of him, but Prompto also knows that Noct can’t reach deep enough to make it  _really_ good. He swirls his fingers through the copious amount of lube lingering and sliding between Noctis’ ass cheeks and pushes one of his one fingers into the Prince slowly.

Noctis gasps, thighs tensing, and removes his hand, allowing Prompto to finish preparing him. Prompto could spend hours just watching the minute changes in Noctis’ expression as he twists his fingers or presses here and there with care but the weight of his own erection spurs him forward alongside Noctis’ soft moans. 

“My Prince.” He whispers, without meaning to, as he slides home and Noctis makes a broken noise, hands digging into his arms as they come together. Prompto doesn’t have a moment before the Prince is pushing against him and kissing him hard again.

Things aren’t going slow tonight and Prompto sets a harsh pace that seems to be exactly what Noctis needs as he opens under him, eyes half shut and mouth open, his body rocking in time with Prompto’s thrush as his breath leaves in small cries. 

Prompto catches the back of a leg and bends it toward Noctis’ chest, opening him further and choking at the feel of him as he thrusts hard. Noctis’ cock bounces between them but Prompto ignore it, trusting that if Noctis wants the stimulation he’ll touch himself. 

He does after several more thrusts and his sounds change to small gasps of Prompto’s name, like he’s not getting enough air for proper words and Prompto tilts his hips to catch Noctis’ prostate at a better angle, watching the way his eyes roll back.

The rush of his orgasm is unstoppable and he comes buried deep in his lover, the feel of heat bursting over his stomach tells him that Noctis is right there with him. They both pant harshly into a kiss that’s more just Prompto collapsing against Noctis’ mouth. 

Eventually he has enough energy to roll to the side and catch his breath, leaving Noctis to do the same.

Prompto can’t help but laugh as he takes in the sight of Noctis beside him, hair mussed and eyes still glazed, “Wow, uh, that was…okay.” 

Noctis just prods him, “Not my fault you’re gorgeous and insatiable.” 

Prompto just sighs loudly, happy, and rolls on top of Noctis, “Shooowwwer and Pizzza!” 

With a groan Noctis digs his fingers into the roses on Prompto’s ribs and shoves him off, ignoring the pout he gets in return, “I’ll start the shower if you order the pizza. No veggies.”

Prompto’s already pulling his phone from his discarded pants and he rolls his eyes, “Like I didn’t know that.”

* * *

“Hey Noct?”

“Whashup?” A mouthful of pizza mushes the words and Prompto grins.

“I know you texted me about the Crownsguard stuff but, when do I get to really start? Do you think anyone’s going to be angry about someone like me being allowed in?”

Noctis swallows the pizza hard and it takes a second to answer since he has to drink, Prompto’s nerves fray in the moment.

“Uh, Cor gets the final say in when you get to train but I think they’re taking new Glaives next week so you’ll probably start with them…I don’t know how anyone feels about it really. Dad and Cor are behind you but I don’t know about any others. You might have some people upset but they’ll get over it. The Prince has always chosen his guard personally anyways. Usually it’s people like Iggy and Gladio who’ve been pre-selected but Cor was like you so…you’re probably good dude.”

It does little to ease Prompto’s concerns but he figures if Noctis doesn’t know there’s no point in grilling him.

“Way too boost a guys confidence dude!”

“Oh? Because me showing up two hours early because I couldn’t stay away didn’t manage that?”

Prompto blushes and gives him the finger, focusing on his pizza again to avoid the topic.

“Seriously though, you don’t have to be Crownsguard if you don’t want too. You’ll still be allowed with me and everything if you don’t”

Noctis is quieter than usual as he says it and Prompto looks at him, cheese stretched from his mouth to the pizza.

“Noct, man, if you don’t want me to join that’s your say but…I already am going to be stuck to you I might as well know how to defend you and besides, no one can say I’m just a useless pleb then.”

“Prompto, you’re not useless, you’re a great artist and Cor said you’re handy with a broom, pretty sure we’re in need of a maid.”

Prompto wonders, as he shoves Noctis off the couch, if he can be arrested for wrestling the Crown Prince. Probably. It’s worth it to wipe the grin off his face and the hear him laugh under merciless fingers.

When he stops Noctis is breathing hard, cheeks red as he lays under Prompto, who is sitting triumphantly on his chest in front of the couch, the table knocked a bit off kilter by their rough housing. 

“Can we not wait a week next time?”

Noctis huffs, looking at the ceiling, “Try telling that too the border territories. Niflheim won’t leave ‘em the fuck alone and that means a shitload of meetings. I’d much rather be here with you but…duty.”

Prompto pokes his nose, pleased to hear the way Noctis has slipped fully out of Prince mode with him now, “So, let’s just go tell the Niffs to fuck off. I could shoot their chancellor?”

Noctis snorts, “Tempting as that is Prom, I think we’re trying  _not_ to start that war, but he, if dad green lights it, I’ll save him for you.”

“Good!”

They don’t move and Prompto bites his lip, “Do you think…will it happen?”

“The war? Maybe. I don’t know. There are whispers that some of the military in Niflheim is planning a revolt, if it happens….we might get lucky.”

Prompto nods, sighs and slides off of Noct, he goes and starts up a console, they don’t need to worry on date night, after all. When he turns Noctis is getting comfortable on the couch and Prompto smiles brightly, handing him a controller, laughing when Noctis grabs his hand instead and kisses the chocobo tattoo.

“You sap.”

* * *

Prompto squeezes his eyes shut, the burn behind his lids eased a little without the light coming in so harsh. Training was a bitch but he was determined, especially once it was clarified that being Crownsguard meant being Noctis’ specific protectors, the three chosen to be closest to him, to die for him and, more importantly, to live for him. 

He’s tired, the shop, training, Noctis, and the stress of knowing that there’s still a potential war looming means he’s not been sleeping nearly as much as he needs but it’s worth it when all is said and done. At least, that’s what he hopes.

Prompto opens his eyes again, eyeing the target and flicking his fingers wide in the move that summons his gun fastest and takes his stance. The rounds fire off easy and he smiles a little as he scrolls the target forward. A cluster of bullets around the heart and a neat enough line down the center, not all perfect but more than good enough for the moment. He sets a new target and takes a breath, determined to get every shot exact before he leaves.

Forty minutes later he drops his arms again, admitting defeat as his aims only getting worse the more he pushes himself, though he’s still hitting his marks pretty damn well. He dismisses the gun and starts cleaning up after himself, pausing to discard the earplugs he’s been wearing and jumping as he immediately hears Noctis’ voice.

“-at I’m gonna do but guess we’re all fucked when the Nifs show up again anyways.”

“uh…Noct?”

Noctis, leaned against a wall, jerks upright and Prompto is relieved he’s not been ignoring him, Noctis was just rambling to himself. 

“Hey. I know I should’ve done the signalling thing,” Cor was strict about the live fire range and a signal was rigged so that shooters would know when someone was entering to pause and orient themselves. It was a big accident preventation detail and Prompto was usually religious about it too.

“It’s cool. I’m done now anyway. Did you just finish your meeting?”

Noctis’ unimpressed face and the suit he’s still in answers for him but he nods still.

“Dude, that was supposed to be done, like, two hours ago. What’s up?”

Prompto feels the restless worry rising in him, tugging his brows together. Noctis must see it because he sighs and shakes his head, “I’ll give you the scoop if you come help me un-Prince.”

Prompto snickers a little, it’s a dumb way to ask him to stay but he’ll take it. He follows Noctis back to his room, frowning a little again when he realizes how often Noctis has been here lately, his apartment practically abandoned. 

“Seriously Noct, what’s going on?” He asks it softly, helping Noctis out of his jacket in the little sitting area. He tries not to sound accusing and thinks he must manage it because Noctis doesn’t glare, just sighs. He’s been doing that a lot lately.

“Niflheim is trying to demand I marry as part of the treaty.”

Prompto controls the spasm that runs through him and steels himself for the answer, his teeth digging into his lower lip as he asks, “Is your father going to accept?”

Noctis makes an angry sound, “I don’t know? I don’t think so, he’s promised not too and you know how much he likes you and everybody likes you. It’s just irritating trying to negotiate a peace when the other people won’t stop being petty about it. Like, hello, greater good guys.”

Prompto relaxes, smiling a little, “Sounds like the meetings are running long just because some people are A-holes.”

Noctis laughs, his tie gone and shirt untucked, and sits to work on his shoes.

“Those A-holes are really cutting into my video game and hot boyfriend time. At this rate I’d love to just have Gladio take ‘em all out so I could just relax.”

Prompto plops down beside him, regretting it instantly as he realizes he’ll probably fall asleep the second Noctis gets quiet.

“Uh, I know it’s a shit strategy, but wouldn’t most of the issues go away if we just…I dunno, threw the emperor and chancellor Icky into a dungeon?”

Noctis laughs again, louder and more startled, at Prompto’s nickname for Ardyn but shakes his head, slumping back on the couch now that his shoes are off.

“I wish. We’d be in so much shit.”

Prompto just hums sagely, this couch is really, really comfy.

Noctis rolls his eyes, “Alright. Enough council bullshit, you need to sleep and I need you in my bed so I don’t sleepwalk into the guest quarter and commit a war crime.”

Prompto smirks at Noctis, “I mean, you’re already sleeping with the enemy.”

Noctis’ face goes very flat and he cups Prompto’s face even as Prompto feels his cheeks flush, of all the stupid things to say. He swallows, feeling much more awake as Noctis’ grey-blue eyes drill into him.

“Prom, I’m only gonna say this once. You are more Lucian than anyone I’ve ever met. You’re loyal and good and not just to me, to the people here too. Where you were born, what your past is, doesn’t change the allegiances you’ve picked or the life you’ve built. It is a part of what lead you here but it is not still the road under your feet. So no, I am not sleeping with the enemy, in fact I’m pretty sure that the person in my bed couldn’t be closer to my heart if he climbed into my ribcage to hold it.”

Prompto blinks, watches the blush stain Noctis’ cheeks even as the Prince refuses to look away or release him. He blinks again and then again, faster and  _oh._ Okay he’s crying a little.

Just a few big drops sliding down his cheeks and he grins. 

“You’re a madman Noct. You can’t just  _say_ that kinda stuff to a guy. But…I love you too bud.” He leans in, kissing him gently, “and uh…” He clears his throat and when he speaks again it’s much softer, “Thank you, I…well it means a lot that you think that much of me and I will try to stay the Lucian you think I am.”

Noctis smiles softly back and finally lets him go, nudging him a little, “Good. Now a model citizen would get undressed and carry his Prince to bed.”

Prompto raises an eyebrow and flexes a little, “Just cause I’ve got these guns now doesn’t mean you get to take advantage.”

Noctis sighs dramatically and sprawls wider on the couch, “All day I’ve been slaving to keep you from having to go out there and fight to live, all day I’ve been forced to talk to  _old people_.”

Prompto gasps an raises a hand to his heart, then he stands up and starts undressing himself.

“I guess it is my civic duty after all that. It’s just a shame that the Prince is still wearing so much, he can hardly go to bed in a dress shirt.”

Noctis might have actually torn the fabric with how fast he yanked his shirt, still buttoned, over his head. His pants crumple on the floor after a quick shimmy to get them off without having to stand and then it’s just the two of them almost naked.

Prompto doesn’t know how, but every time he thinks he probably can’t be anymore in love with the idiot who will one day be a King, Noctis does this kind of shit.

He glares but scoops Noctis off the couch, laughing as Noctis immediately turns cherry red.

“You didn’t think I’d do it.”

Noctis huffs, “Of course I did.”

“Nah-uh, calling your bluff dude.”

He’s standing over the bed when Noctis responds. He doesn’t do it with words, just leans in and licks the line of ink over Prompto’s bicep and makes the blonde sputter. 

“You’re so weird Noct.”

He lays him down gently just the same and Noctis point a finger gun at him, “You love it.” He pretends to pull the trigger and Prompto drops onto the bed beside him.

“Shot through the heart…”

“And you’re too blame!”

“Noct. We are so not doing that right now.”

Noctis just hums at him and wiggles until he’s under the blankets and Prompto has to give up and join him, curling together in the soft warmth of really,  _insanely_ expensive bedding and hot boyfriend. 

“Hey…who do they want you to marry?”

“Prom-”

“What, I’m just asking.”

Noctis pulls back and looks at him for a long moment, “Lady Lunafreya.”

“Well…at least she’s hot?”

Prompto wants the idea not to bother him, he knows Regis won’t agree to it and Noctis doesn’t want it and Luna is his friend and from what Prompto knows of her sweet but not Noctis’ type. He wants to be able to laugh it off but it still stings a little.

“I mean I guess? She’s pretty and the oracle but she helped me pee when I was in a wheelchair once and I peed on her a little and I don’t think there’s any salvaging a romance after that. Not when neither of you even wants one.”

Prompto loves that Noctis knows what to say to make things better, loves that Noctis can wrap the important things in stupid things. He hides his grin in Noctis’ neck as he wraps his arms tight around the Prince.

“Hey?”

“Mmm?”

“Promise not to pee on me?”

Noctis headbutts him a little, but it’s half-hearted and Prompto yawns into the pillow.

Tomorrow they can face a world on the brink of war. 

* * *

As it turns out tomorrow they can’t face the brink of war since they first have to face Regis. 

Prompto’s just had enough time to think about a round of morning sex, putting off the day a little more, when Noctis’ dad bursts into the room, eyes shut.

“I’m going to open my eyes on a count of three.”

Noctis groans, eyes peeling open in annoyance.

“One…”

“Dad seriously?”

“Two…”

“You literally woke us up.”

“Three!”

Prompto can’t help but laugh between Noctis’ throughly annoyed expression and the almost disappointed look on Regis’ face when he realizes he really did wake the Prince. 

“Morning your Majesty.”

“Prompto, we’ve talked about this.”

“What? I was talking to Noctis.”

Noctis smacks his arm and Regis smiles at them, it’s a little tired at the edges and he seems a little more kingly as he seats himself on the plush chair to the right of the bed. 

Prompto pushes himself up to sit properly and Noctis scoots upward to join him, not without some grumbling.

“Sorry to interrupt your morning but I wanted to check on the both of you. I know that with Niflheim’s ludicrous propisition you might be feeling some pressure. I wanted to assure you both that I have no intention, nor does the council, of agreeing to their marriage term. Not only would it be ridiculous and unnecessary, Noctis is already engaged.”

Prompto almost gags himself with how quickly he leans forward, like his windpipe can’t catch up to the motion and beside him Noctis stiffens.

“Or at least, that’s what we’re telling the Empire. I’m sorry to say that boyfriend is less permanent and more…dissovable in their eyes than Fiance.” Regis’ tone is gentle but Prompto can see the glint in his eye, he’s had some fun in shocking them.

Noctis makes a weird noise next to him and Prompto turns to him, seeing him flushed and apparently struggling with the idea, “What happens when they start digging? If they find out we aren’t engaged their going to try to say that our relationship is faked so I won’t have to agree to their terms.”

Regis makes a face, “Yes. I suppose the best way to explain this is…you two are going to have to be, at public level, engaged then. I’m sorry, it is simply the best way to turn the demand aside without creating a larger issue.”

Prompto can see the logic of it, horrendously embarassing or not. He loves Noctis, he really does, but they’ve not been together terribly long and well, he’d not thought ahead really. Actually, the more he thinks about it, the more he feels a bit cheated. 

To really be engaged to the Prince. An overwhelming warmth and something like hope wells up in his chest and he does his best to stop it, it’s for show for now, maybe one far off day, but not now. He can’t help it, the ideas planted in him now and he realizes, at the exact moment Noctis speaks, that he want to marry him.

“No. No fake engagement, I don’t want too.”

Regis’ brow furrows and for a brief, heartwrenching moment, Prompto’s world feels like it’s pulled from under him.

Noctis must see it, Prompto tries to stay neutral but he can feel his face crumple and Noctis quickly grabs his hand.

“There’s no reason to have a fake one. If Prompto…”

Prompto looks at Noctis, watching the freshly woken up Prince grapple with his words, his dark hair stuck up in several directions and the morning light catching on the dust floating around him, his lips pink and his cheeks flushed. His bluer than usual eyes flick up to Prompto again, “If you want, I’d like to be real engaged.”

Regis sucks in a breath beside them but all Prompto can hear are the words echoing.

_Real engaged._

Silly it needed the modifier, knowing Noctis, perfectly sensible that it did.

“Yeah.” He breathes the word and then has to clear his throat to say it where they can actually hear him, “Yes. Yes I want to be  _real_ engaged to you Noctis Lucis Caelum you absolute dumbass.”

He tackles Noctis back into the pillows, kissing his face anywhere his lips reach until Noctis’ hands settle onto his back and their lips meet properly. Regis’ laugh reminds him that he’s still in only his underwear, half on top of the King’s son.

He sits up, flushing but happy and Noctis follows, looking at his dad.

“I just got engaged, I can’t make it to any meetings today. Whoops.”

Regis nods, “I will tell Ignis to clear your schedule, and for that matter, the rest of ours after I explain to our guests the reason. We are taking the day off. After all, you two have to pick out rings and I think it’s time I met Prompto’s family.”

Prompto looks down, suddenly worried, “I don’t uh, I don’t really have one. My step dad died, I got the shop from him, and there’s not really anyone else.”

Regis gives him a long look, “Someone named Charlie has stopped by the gate four times this week to ask about you and someone else named Loqi made some very colorful threats if anything happened to you when they were informed you had been training and stayed overnight. That’s family enough Prompto.”

Prompto swallows and Noctis wraps his arms around him and he has to admit, Regis has a point and it’s probably time he found a way for his two worlds to collide. 


End file.
